


Following proper procedure

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pets, Post-Series, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Uhm,» dice, a nessuno in particolare, mentre il gatto sbucato da chissà dove continua a</i> prendergli a testate una gamba<i>, e poi, non contento, ci si struscia contro. È normale che ci sia un gatto libero in giro? È fuggito da qualche gabbia? Deve chiamare qualcuno? «Uhm,» ripete, e il gatto fa due giri attorno alle sue gambe, miagola, e poi gli salta in gambe. </i><br/><br/><i>Più o meno.</i><br/><br/>Matt e Foggy si dichiarano, vanno a vivere insieme e adottano un gatto. (Non esattamente in quest'ordine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following proper procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Arrivata a questo punto avrei così tante cose da dire che non so da dove cominciare, per cui tagliamo corto (rimandando alla note finali) e andiamo dritti ai ringraziamenti: prima di tutto a Perla, per il supporto tecnico e morale, per l’incoraggiamento, per il betaggio, per _tutto_ , & xke e 1 bll fata; alla tlist, che tifava per me mentre piangevo davanti a video di gattini; alla Triade Amorosa per farsi il mazzo ogni anno a organizzare il Big Bang e xke sn ank l’oro bll fate (ma non quanto Perla); a MalRhy, che ha fatto [una cover BELLISSIMA](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_7ed/works/5218931), andatela tutti a vedere perchè omg l'amore; last but never least, a Tasha, ciambellina pelosa del mio cuore e musa ispiratrice (nonché muso ispiratore *badum-cha*) di quest'avventura.
> 
> Questa storia è per lei, che mi dormiva tra le gambe mentre scrivevo; per Callie, che non poteva farlo; per Perla, che è la mamma migliore che un gatto possa desiderare.
> 
> [Warning più estesi & note a fondo fic.]

A Matt basta fare un respiro profondo, una volta sceso dal taxi, per dire «No» e girare i tacchi.

Il gesto sarebbe più efficace se Foggy non avesse un braccio così saldamente ancorato al suo.

«Non capisco cosa intendi,» esclama Foggy allegramente, strattonandolo senza tante cerimonie lungo la strada affollata, lontano dal taxi e dalla sua unica via di fuga. Matt è tentato di dargli il bastone su uno stinco “per sbaglio”, come non gli capita di fare da un po’, ma alla fine decide semplicemente di puntare i piedi e non muovere più un solo muscolo in direzione di Foggy.

(A parte la mano che gli mette sul braccio quando Foggy, per colpa del peso morto che si trova all’improvviso appeso a un gomito, barcolla e rischia di cadere. Nessun _altro_ muscolo, ecco.)

«Con “no” intendo “no”,» dice, esasperato, e incrocia le braccia al petto non appena Foggy lo lascia andare per sistemarsi la giacca stropicciata. Sa di sembrare un bambino petulante, in questo momento, ma c’è un limite a tutto. « _Non voglio un cane-guida_ , e lo sai benissimo.»

Quando Foggy gli aveva chiesto, mentre chiudevano l’ufficio, se avesse avuto avuto voglia di accompagnarlo in un posto, Matt aveva accettato senza neanche chiedere dove, troppo incredulo e grato, persino dopo settimane, che Foggy lo volesse ancora intorno, per pensare a fare domande.

Ora che sono davanti a un centro per adozione animali, sinceramente, sta rivalutando la situazione.

«Oh, Matt,» sussurra Foggy in un sospiro triste, sfiorandogli appena una manica, incerto, come se avesse paura di toccarlo.

Matt sta iniziando a sentirsi un bastardo ingrato quando Foggy, dopo qualche secondo, scoppia a ridere.

«La tua _faccia_ ,» riesce a dire alla fine, quando riprende fiato. Matt sente il fruscio dei suoi capelli mentre scuote la testa affettuosamente e poi quello delle sue dita — ora decise, sicure — contro la sua giacca quando gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e poi lascia la mano lì, e nonostante sappia che dovrebbe sentirsi almeno un po’ offeso, anche se non sa bene per cosa, non riesce a mantenere un’espressione seria. «Non siamo qui per te, Murdock. Non sei il centro del mondo, sai?» dice, asciugandosi gli occhi. «Mia nipote vuole un gatto e alla fine Jenny è crollata, solo che non ha tempo di accompagnarla a cercare il gatto perfetto, così mi ha chiesto se potevo pensarci io.»

«Oh,» dice Matt, intelligentemente.

«Esatto, oh.» Sospira divertito e fa scivolare le dita dalla sua spalla al suo gomito per convincere Matt a rilassare le braccia serrate, che è chiaramente giocare sporco. Matt sopprime un brivido al suo tocco leggero e alla fine, come sempre, si lascia guidare. «Adesso muoviti, prima che mi arrestino perché sto cercando di rapire un povero cieco in pieno giorno.»

«Non ci riusciresti.»

«Non sfidarmi,» dice Foggy, un mezzo sorriso nella voce.

Matt non riesce a trattenere un sorriso di risposta, e lo segue.

*

All’interno dell’Hell’s Kitchen Pet Rescue Center trovano ad aspettarli Jennifer Nelson e sua figlia Samantha, otto anni e mezzo di cui almeno sette passati a chiedere un gatto, e Matt approfitta dei saluti e le raccomandazioni di Jennifer a figlia e fratello per restare un po’ indietro e… riassestarsi.

L’odore del Centro non è terribile, ma da così vicino è dieci volte più forte di quello che, in strada, l’aveva fatto quasi fuggire di corsa nella direzione opposta, e ha bisogno di un momento per abituarsi, escludere la valanga di input che rischia di soffocarlo. Centri del genere hanno un odore inconfondibile: animali — _tanti_ animali, e tutto quello che ne consegue — ma anche medicinali, prodotti chimici, malattie e… tristezza, se possibile. Questo Centro sembra uno dei migliori che abbia mai incrociato — un bel po’ di animali ma non troppi per la struttura, locali puliti e solo qualche animale malato, avvolto nell’odore asettico e fresco di una clinica in ordine — ma è comunque un mix duro per i suoi sensi.

Per non parlare, poi, dei rumori. Nelle stanze tutte intorno alla reception ci saranno almeno una trentina di cani che abbaiano, sbuffano, russano e ringhiano, una cinquantina di gatti che miagolano, soffiano, fanno le fusa e si lavano, una mezza dozzina di umani ognuno impegnato a fare qualcosa di rumoroso, e poi i suoni dei computer all’ingresso e le voci degli ospiti e —

«Zio Matt!» urla una vocina acuta, e Matt viene investito alle gambe da venti chili di giovane gattara entusiasta.

«Lo _so_ che non è il piano, fratellino, ma lei cercherà comunque di farti adottare la cucciolata più grande a disposizione — Samantha! Torna subito qui!»

«Amico, tutto bene?» sente chiedere Foggy, qualche metro più lontano, e Matt si aggrappa al suono della sua voce, alle note familiari del suo profumo, per chiudere fuori l’assalto ai suoi sensi e potersi comportare da essere umano normale.

«Tutto a posto,» li rassicura, e ripiega in quattro il suo bastone per poi chinarsi con appena un po’ più disinvoltura del dovuto verso la ragazzina avvinghiata alla sua gamba, allentarle la presa e prenderla in braccio come se non pesasse nulla. «Ehilà, Sam. Pronta a vedere i gattini?»

Il gridolino che lancia Samantha può essere descritto soltanto come di pura estasi, il suo piccolo cuore che batte all’impazzata, e Matt le scompiglia i capelli stupito da come un corpo così piccolo possa contenere così tanta gioia senza scoppiare. Alla sua destra Foggy ridacchia e Jennifer sospira arresa, e poi la sente avvicinarsi e chinarsi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Sai sempre come trattare una signora, vero Murdock?»

«Per favore non dargli corda, Jen,» dice Foggy, raggiungendoli, e Matt si volta appena per dedicargli uno dei suoi sorrisi più ampi e accattivanti. Il battito di Foggy si impenna per un secondo, il respiro gli si blocca appena in petto, ma Matt non fa in tempo ad accigliarsi che Foggy sta sbuffando, prima di dargli uno scappellotto.

«Non so se mi fido poi tanto a lasciarla con voi,» dice Jennifer, una nota divertita nella voce che gli ricorda così tanto quella di Foggy.

«Ma mamma!» si lamenta Samantha, avvinghiandosi ora al collo di Matt, e lui fa un passo indietro e si volta drammaticamente come a difenderla dai peggiori pericoli.

«Vai _via_ , ti prego, prima che questi due mettano su uno spettacolino per tutto il palazzo,» dice Foggy, fingendo di spingere via sua sorella verso l’uscita. «Non lasciare Samantha da sola con i gattini, non farle rubare nessuna cucciolata, controllale tasche e zaino prima di andare via , bla bla bla. È tutto sotto controllo, ora sciò, o farai tardi al colloquio.»

Jennifer abbraccia suo fratello ridendo e poi dà un bacio sulla guancia a Samantha. «Va bene, va bene,» dice, sistemandosi la borsa in spalla e avviandosi. «Ma sul serio, controllatele le tasche.»

«Non vuoi davvero metterti un gatto in tasca, vero?» chiede Foggy, non appena sua sorella è sparita in strada, mentre la donna alla reception si prepara ad accompagnarli verso le stanze sul retro.

«No,» dice Samantha, con un’innocenza così palesemente falsa che Matt deve mordersi un labbro per non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia.

«Santo cielo,» mormora Foggy, sotto voce, poi, più forte: «Dai Matt, passami Crudelia De Mon e andiamo.»

Matt scuote la testa mentre Samantha puntualizza indignata che Crudelia De Mon vuole rapire dei _cani_ , ed è cattiva, duh. «Non c’è bisogno,» dice, piano, per non interrompere la bambina nella sua spiegazione di come lei vorrebbe soltanto adottare tutti i gatti del mondo, e non per farci una pelliccia.

«Sicuro?» C’è una punta d’incertezza nella voce di Foggy, nel modo in cui gli tocca la schiena come se volesse sorreggerlo ma non fosse sicuro di avere il permesso. «Prima mi sembravi… distratto. Oh cavolo, è l’odore di questo posto? Dio, non ci avevo pensato, potevi dirmelo —»

«Non c’è problema, davvero,» taglia corto. Già solo il fatto che Foggy se ne ricordi, che si preoccupi, è abbastanza. «Mi fa piacere accompagnarvi,» confessa, aggiustando la presa attorno a Samantha, ed ecco di nuovo quel batitto fuori tempo, quel tremore nel respiro di Foggy che Matt non ha intenzione, ora, di analizzare più a fondo.

«Okay,» dice, anche lui piano, e c’è un secondo sospeso in cui prende fiato come se volesse dire altro e Matt riesce solo a concentrarsi sul calore della mano che tiene ancora contro la sua schiena, ma poi la donna alla reception fa cenno di seguirla e Samantha inizia a saltellare appesa al suo collo al grido di _gattini!!_ , e il secondo è passato.

«Mi segua, avvocato,» dice Foggy, nel tono più solenne che gli riesca, e Matt si lascia guidare ancora una volta.

*

Matt era serio quando aveva detto che non c’era alcun problema a tenere in braccio Samantha, perché è praticamente anche sua nipote ed è una ragazzina adorabile e non pesa affatto, ma quando si rendono conto che il piano di Samantha per trovare il gatto perfetto è di passare cinque minuti davanti ad ogni singola gabbia a cercare di infilarci la faccia, Matt passa il testimone con gratitudine (e solo un pizzico di senso di colpa) e va a sedersi in un angolo più appartato, lasciando a Foggy l’onore e l’onere di tenere la mano di Samantha e ascoltarla con faccia seria e impassibile mentre fa conversazione con ognuno dei gatti cui passa davanti.

Matt non ha niente contro i gatti — puzzano meno dei cani, e nessuno tenta di appioppartene uno per aiutarti ad attraversare la strada — ma se può evitare qualche ora di contatto fin troppo ravvicinato è meglio per tutti.

E poi dal suo angolo può godersi meglio lo spettacolo.

«Questo qui invece è Max. È con noi da qualche mese, e ha poco meno di un anno,» sta spiegando la volontaria di turno, con la professionabiltà di una guida da museo. «È sverminato, castrato e chippato, è abituato ai bambini e a stare in compagnia di altri animali, ed è gran coccolone. Se ci fate caso, la macchia sulla sua schiena è a forma di cuore…»

Se Matt non conoscesse Samantha, dall’urlo che segue penserebbe che qualcuno l’abbia accoltellata. Per fortuna è solo un parossismo di amore felino.

«No Sam, non puoi infilare _tutto il braccio_ dentro la gabbia, se poi ti graffia — okay, no, ti lecca. Perfetto. Ricordami di farti il bagno nel disinfettante prima di riportarti a casa. Sam? Sam, tesoro, respira per favore.»

Matt ridacchia piano, e sente Foggy voltarsi nella sua direzione e fare un verso sofferente che non riesce del tutto a camuffare quanto sotto sotto si stia divertendo. Sono ridicoli, e sono adorabili.

Da quello che sente della conversazione che sta cercando di ignorare, i due volontari impegnati dall’altro lato della stanza concordano.

« _...una decina d’anni e ce la troveremo a fare da volontaria qui ogni giorno, fidati._ »

« _Lo spero, perché è adorabile. La posso adottare?_ »

« _Se vuoi farti ammazzare dai padri, prego._ »

« _Uhm, non credo siano entrambi i padri._ »

« _Be’, non_ biologicamente _, ovvio._ »

Un altro urletto riporta bruscamente la sua attenzione dove dovrebbe stare. Stanno parlando di un’altra gatta, ora, in una delle gabbie più vicine al suo angolo, e Matt si sforza di seguire la _loro_ conversazione e non distrarsi, anche se il cuore gli pulsa in gola come se volesse scappare via.

Lui e Foggy sembrano…?

Fa un respiro profondo, e poi un altro.

No, dev’essere solo perché Samantha è espansiva con entrambi, e qualcuno potrebbe fraintendere. Non è la prima volta che succede, a lui e Foggy. Non significa nulla, a parte che alla gente piace fare supposizioni.

(E che deve smetterla di fare quella faccia — quella che fa sospirare Karen, quella che non riesce a trattenere in certi momenti — quando Foggy non sta guardando. La faccia da cucciolo preso a calci, come la chiama Karen. Gli hanno assicurato in molti che è imbarazzante.

Dev’essere quello il problema. Foggy sta guardando Samantha, quindi non può essere colpa sua.)

Sta pensando, con un filo di disperazione, che forse dovrebbe mettersi a meditare un pochino, quando qualcosa lo colpisce alla caviglia.

Qualcosa di tondo, peloso, e con due orecchie a punta.

«Uhm,» dice, a nessuno in particolare, mentre il gatto sbucato da chissà dove continua a _prendergli a testate_ una gamba, e poi, non contento, ci si struscia contro. È normale che ci sia un gatto libero in giro? È fuggito da qualche gabbia? Deve chiamare qualcuno? «Uhm,» ripete, e il gatto fa due giri attorno alle sue gambe, miagola, e poi gli salta in gambe.

Più o meno.

Sibila quando il gatto gli conficca gli artigli in una coscia per non scivolare a terra, e fa per prenderlo ma poi si blocca, perché _come_ prenderlo? Dove metterlo? Cosa farci? E mentre lui va silenziosamente in panico, il gatto riesce finalmente a salirgli in grembo, fa un giretto sulle sue gambe rigide, si acciambella comodo e… inizia a fare le fusa.

Huh.

Matt abbassa una mano, diffidente un po’ verso se stesso un po’ verso il gatto, e gli sfiora la testa con le dita. Immediatamente, il gatto si allunga a sbattergli il naso contro il palmo della mano e inizia a ronfare più forte, e Matt si trova senza neanche rendersene conto, ancora un po’ stordito, a fare i grattini al suo aggressore.

«Vedo che ha conosciuto Lucia.»

«Cosa?» Sussulta, ritraendo le mani come un bimbo sorpreso a rubare biscotti, e il gatto fa un gorgoglio offeso e agita un po’ la coda contro il suo ginocchio. «Luc— è una femmina?»

«È bianca, rossa e nera, zio Matt,» s’intromette Samantha, con il solito tono revenrenziale che usa per parlare di (o con i) gatti. «Se un gatto è di tre colori è una femmina. Vero, Lisa?»

La volontaria — Lisa — annuisce, e Samantha fa un verso soddisfatto. La gatta — Lucia — invece, ritrovata la mano di Matt sospesa a mezz’aria, ha ripreso a strofinarci contro il muso, e Matt ricomincia ad accarezzarla quasi come ipnotizzato. «È fuggita da qualche gabbia?»

«No, Lucia è sempre libera,» risponde la volontaria, che ora sembra triste e, per qualche motivo, imbarazzata. «Le lasciamo sgranchire le zampe perché, be’, non è che possa fuggire, e ormai è con noi da un sacco di tempo. Nessuno l’ha mai voluta adottare. È…»

«Vecchia,» realizza Matt. Lucia fa le fusa felice sotto le sue dita, ma non è tutto quello che sente — il pelo è ruvido e rado in qualche punto, il contorno di un’orecchia è frastagliato come se ne mancasse un pezzo, passandole una mano sulla schiena riesce a sentirle un po’ troppe ossa, e c’è un piccolo brusio nel suo respiro, sotto il ronfare delle fusa, che sembra asma. È una gatta affettuosa, ma sicuramente non nel fiore degli anni.

Lisa si schiarisce la gola, un gesto imbarazzato che Matt capisce sempre di meno, poi grazie al cielo sente Foggy avvicinarsi, fare il solito respiro più profondo che significa che sta per dire qualcosa, e —

«Matt, è cieca.»

… oh.

Resta qualche secondo imbambolato, e quando non si sente più accarezzare, la gatta preme un po’ gli artigli contro la sua gamba, a mo’ di avvertimento. Tutta la stanza sembra trattenere il fiato in attesa della sua reazione e Matt ha la minima idea di cosa si aspettino che faccia.

Tutta la stanza tranne Foggy, che prende il cellulare e poi c’è il _click_ teoricamente impercettibile della sua fotocamera.

«Ti ho fatto una foto,» dice, anche se sa che non ce n’è bisogno, sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio, e come per magia la tensione evapora. «Scusa, devo mandarla a Karen.»

«Ha ha ha,» dice, che significa _grazie_ , e poi prende la gatta da sotto le zampe anteriori per sollevarla e potersi alzare. L’intento è quello di riconsegnarla alla volontaria, andare a lavarsi le mani, e poi passare tutto il resto del pomeriggio a togliersi peli di gatto dai vestiti, ma per qualche motivo si ritrova in piedi con Lucia premuta contro il petto ad annusargli interessata la faccia.

I suoi baffi gli stanno facendo il solletico al collo e lui sta _morendo_.

Dalle risate soffocate che sente, anche Foggy.

«Non l’ho mai vista comportarsi così,» dice Lisa, impressionata. «Quando qualcuno tenta di avvicinarla soffia e scappa via, o si nasconde da qualche parte. Certo, quasi nessuno tenta di avvicinarla…»

«Nessuno resiste al fascino di Matt Murdock,» le confida Foggy in un finto sussurro, e intanto Samantha si appende a un lembo della sua giacca e tira finché lui non volta il viso verso di lei.

«La adotti, zio?»

«… uhm,» dice Matt.

Mezz’ora dopo sono stipati tutti e tre nel retro di un taxi, con la borsa di Foggy piena di documenti d’adozione, Max il Gatto Con La Macchia A Cuore chiuso in un trasportino stretto tra le braccia di Samantha, e Lucia in un altro trasportino sulle gambe di Matt.

Alla fine Samantha non ha nemmeno dovuto nascondersi animali in tasca per uscire dal Centro con più gatti del previsto.

*

Gli ci vogliono meno di dodici ore per rendersi conto dell’enorme, gigantesco errore che ha fatto.

All’inizio non è _così_ terribile. Dopo aver riportato Samantha a casa, ed essersi assicurati che non sia a rischio immediato di infarto di gioia, proseguono fino a casa di Matt in un silenzio irrequieto. Foggy continua a lanciargli occhiate di traverso — le sente addosso senza nemmeno doversi concentrare — e a ridacchiare piano, insensibile alla sua situazione. Non che sia l’unico, a essere momentaneamente insensibile.

Matt potrebbe essere ancora un pochino stordito da tutta l’esperienza.

Continua a passare le mani, senza rendersene davvero conto, sui bordi del trasportino. Emana un pungente odore di candeggina e, in sottofondo, l’impressione di altri animali, un odore basso ma persistente; la plastica è ruvida sotto le sue dita, fredda e spessa, e vibra appena per i respiri placidi della gatta che gli riposa in grembo.

Perché ha una gatta in grembo.

Ha una gatta, punto.

Fa fatica a prenderne atto, ma il peso sulle sue gambe, vivo e caldo anche attraverso un dito di plastica dura, è difficile da ignorare.

A quanto pare adesso ha una gatta.

… e niente per prendersene cura.

«Foggy,» dice, urgente, tenendo la gabbietta come se fosse una bomba a orologeria mentre l’altro paga il taxi. «Non abbiamo _nulla_ per questo gatto. Dove dovrei metterlo? Cosa dovrei dargli da mangiare? Non ho niente da dargli da mangiare!»

Foggy sbuffa in modo davvero poco adatto alla gravità della situazione. «Non hai niente da mangiare e basta, amico. Ogni tanto mi chiedo come fai a permetterti un fisico del genere se sopravvivi solo ad aria e sensi di colpa. Hai iniziato a farti di steroidi? Ti prego dimmi che non hai iniziato a farti di steroidi.»

« _Foggy_ ,» sibila, e quasi lascia cadere il trasportino quando la gatta inizia ad agitarsi con dei borbottii irritati. La sua espressione deve essere uno spettacolo perché Foggy trattiene a stento una risata — bell’amico che è — prima di dargli una pacca sulla spalla e scuoterlo piano.

«Murdock, stai calmo. Vai a casa, libera questa gatta, falla ambientare, falle una cuccia e controlla che non cada da qualche finestra e la solita roba che si fa con i gatti, e _stai calmo_. Dammi venti minuti e avrai del cibo per lei.»

E con questo se ne va, lasciandolo in mezzo alla strada con una gatta irritata e l’ombra di un attacco di panico che gli incombe addosso. Ha delle istruzioni, è capace di seguire delle istruzioni, può resistere venti minuti con delle istruzioni.

Appena apre il trasportino, dopo essersi assicurato che porte e finestre siano ben chiuse e non ci siano oggetti di valore in giro, la gatta mette il naso di fuori, annusa un po’ l’aria, esce guardinga a perlustrare il pavimento agitando la coda qua e là, e poi quando arriva a sbattere contro il divano ci si infila di corsa sotto.

E… basta.

Spreca dieci minuti a tentare di convincerla a uscire, sentendosi un idiota per tutto il tempo che passa in ginocchio in mezzo al salotto, ma la gatta resta cocciutamente nascosta, schiacciata tra mobile e pavimento in un modo che non sembra per niente comodo, con il cuore che batte rapidissimo e i baffi che vibrano a oggi suo movimento.

Ci rinuncia e va a cercare qualcosa per farle una cuccia, e torna con una scatola di scarpe e un vecchio maglione sbucherellato che sistema alla meglio e poi piazza di fronte al divano.

Non succede assolutamente nulla.

Scuote un po’ la scatola, per vedere se con un po’ di rumore cambia qualcosa.

La gatta miagola come se lo stesse prendendo in giro.

Foggy ci mette quasi tre quarti d’ora a tornare, tre quarti d’ora che Matt passa cercando di meditare seduto sul pavimento del salotto, non perché voglia stare vicino alla bestiaccia ma perché è il punto più comodo per meditare, e sforzandosi di ignorare la puzza di pizza bruciata due piani più in alto, la donna del palazzo di fronte che canta stonata sotto la doccia, il rumore del piccolo stomaco della micia che brontola da sotto il suo divano.

Percepisce Foggy a un isolato di distanza, ed è dietro la porta ad aspettarlo prima ancora che metta piede nell’atrio del suo palazzo.

«Lo so che ci ho messo un secolo ma hai idea di quanti negozi per animali ci siano intorno a casa tua, Matt? Zero, ecco quanti. Non è una vergogna? Dove dovrebbero andare gli spacciatori del vicinato a comprare la pappa per…»

Ma Matt si distrae, perché Foggy ha iniziato a rovesciare buste sul suo tavolo e c’è ben più di qualche scatola di cibo per gatti.

«Quanta roba hai comprato?»

«Cosa? Oh.» Lo sente grattarsi la testa in imbarazzo, il vago calore delle sua guance che prendono colore. «Un po’? Era quasi tutto in offerta, non ti preoccupare. Ci sono un pacco di croccantini e un po’ di barattoli di roba dall’aspetto orribile, ma mi hanno detto che dovrebbe far bene al pelo e la signorina ne ha bisogno. Poooi abbiamo,» continua, iniziando a tirare fuori oggetti da una _terza_ busta dopo aver finito di impilare sul suo tavolo una dozzina di barattoli di latta, «qualche giochino da farle rincorrere — c’è un bastoncino con le piume, un tiragraffi, e un topolino di pezza che fa anche rumore quando lo agiti e, tra parentesi, è bellissimo — e poi una spazzola, un collare, erba gatta, una cassetta per i bisogni e un pacco di lettiera.»

Se potesse fissarlo lo farebbbe, ma visti i problemi tecnici Matt si limita a restare immobile e a sperare che la follia del tutto precipiti in testa a Foggy, se possibile prima che faccia qualcosa di ancora più ridicolo di comprare mezzo negozio di animali. Non ha ancora accettato del tutto l’idea di avere un gatto, cosa se ne fa di un _bastoncino con le piume_?

«Quanto hai speso?» chiede alla fine, atterrito, quando Foggy continua a sistemare la roba sul suo tavolo canticchiando sotto voce. Non vuole davvero saperlo, ma _qualcuno_ dovrà pur pensarci.

Foggy schiocca la lingua e agita una mano nella sua direzione. «Sto agitando una mano,» dice, e Matt si sforza di non sorridere come un imbecille come tutte le volte che Foggy continua imperterrito a trattarlo come se non fosse cambiato nulla. «Perché questi sono dettagli poco importanti, e come tali vanno scacciati via. Pensa alla tua nuova gatta! Pensa alla gioia che porterà nella tua vita vuota e cupa! Pensa a… dirmi dove l’hai messa, per esempio. Dove si è infilata? Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi dei tombini anche per lei?»

Matt alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira. Inutile parlare con Foggy quando è così, e inutile perdere tempo a discutere di soldi che non hanno e che anche volendo non potrebbe restituirgli; hanno un problema più urgente da risolvere, come gli ricorda lo stomaco della gatta che brontola sempre più forte. «Sotto il divano,» indica, «vedi se riesci a farla uscire, zio Foggy.»

«Uomo di poca fede,» mormora Foggy, poi gira intorno al divano, le suole delle scarpe che scricchiolano appena e un piccolo sbuffo d’aria quando si mette gattoni (hah) a terra e preme la faccia quasi contro il pavimento, con i capelli che frusciano sulle assi del parquet. «Ehi, piccola?» dice, piano, un sorriso nella voce e il tono dolce e gentile, e Matt si ricorda all’improvviso che dovrebbe fare altro invece che stare imbambolato ad ascoltare il suo migliore amico che sussurra paroline dolci alla sua nuova gatta.

(Non è geloso. Non è ancora così patetico, grazie tante.)

Prende il sacco di croccantini e tira fuori da una mensola un paio di ciotole, resti di un servizio di piatti caduto in disuso perché chi ha bisogno di posate quando esistono i cartoni del take away. Sono di vera ceramica, lo smalto liscio al tatto nonostante il bordo un pochino sbeccato, e probabilmente sono ciotole un po’ più sofisticate di quelle che servirebbero a un gatto, per di più cieco, ma non è lui quello che si è dimenticato i generi di prima necessità per cercare il topo di pezza più bello o che altro.

Ne riempie una d’acqua, ascoltando le tubature che gorgogliano pigre come sempre piuttosto che Foggy e il suo monologo alla gatta, poi apre la busta di croccantini e li versa nell’altra ciotola, storcendo il naso di fronte all’odore. Non sono pessimi, ma nemmeno una teglia di biscotti appena sfornati.

Fa per portarle da qualche parte nei pressi del divano quando si blocca, perché Foggy ora è seduto in mezzo al salotto, proprio dove mezz’ora fa stava tentando di meditare, a gambe incrociate e con la gatta acciambellata in grembo. Foggy sta ridendo della sua faccia sotto i baffi — sente il pavimento vibrare sotto i piedi, il suo sguardo divertito addosso — e la gatta sta… facendo le fusa.

Traditrice.

«Non essere geloso,» lo consola Foggy, grattando la micia dietro le orecchie, e Matt ha una sentita protesta sulla punta della lingua quando si rende conto che sta parlando _della gatta_. «Tu sei stato il suo primo cuscino, ma solo perché non aveva ancora provato le gioie delle cosce Nelson. Non c’è posto migliore al mondo dove riposare il capo.»

«O magari,» dice Matt, sedendosi a terra di fronte a lui e mettendo da parte le ciotole e ignorando metà delle cose che sono uscite dalla sua bocca, per la propria sanità mentale, «sente l’odore del centinaio di dollari che hai speso per farle regali.»

«Non so di cosa stai parlando,» dice allegro, con il cuore che batte sereno e spedito perché non è una bugia vera e propria se tecnicamente non provi nemmeno a spacciarla per verità. «Lucia mi ama di amore sincero e disinteressato.»

«Certo.»

Foggy gli dà un colpetto al ginocchio con un piede ma non risponde, passando a grattare la gatta sotto la gola. Ora che è sulle gambe di Foggy sembra la gatta più tranquilla del mondo, e sotto le fusa contente la sente annusare l’aria curiosa o piegare le orecchie in questa o quella direzione. Non è sicuro al cento per cento di cosa riesca a captare, perché qualche volta la sente piegare la testolina in direzione di uno scricchiolio nel pavimento, o dell’uggiolare del cane al piano terra, ma altre volte sembra concentrarsi senza motivo, verso un angolo silenzioso della stanza o verso la porta, da cui a lui non arriva nessun suono.

È strano non essere più l’unica persona — o meglio, essere vivente — con dei sensi speciali in casa sua, e paradossalmente è questo, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, a fargli rendere davvero conto di avere un animale domestico.

Cieco, per di più.

Ora dovrà sul serio fare attenzione a lasciare tutti i mobili al loro posto, a non spostare neanche uno sgabello per non farci andare a sbattere contro la gatta. Dovrà pensare al cibo, a pulirla, a non farla fuggire via, a centinaia di cose cui non ha tempo di pensare, non insieme a tutto il resto. È per questo che non voleva animali, che fossero cani guida o pesci rossi — perché non può badare a un altro essere vivente in queste condizioni, perché sono solo un peso, perché non è in grado di occuparsi di qualcun altro, non quando si ricorda a mala pena di mangiare e dormire, perché non è giusto per la gatta e non è giusto per lui e —

Sussulta quando Foggy gli sfiora un polso. «Ehi,» mormora, poi gli prende delicatamente una mano e la porta davanti al muso della gatta. Matt si irrigidisce tutto mentre viene annusato con solerzia, piccoli soffi d’aria contro le dita che gli fanno il solletico insieme al vibrare dei baffi, finché la gatta non struscia una guancia contro le sue dita tese ed è come se avessero premuto un interruttore. Matt si scioglie lentamente, distende la fronte e rilassa le spalle e la accarezza cauto lungo la schiena, e in un battito di ciglia di ritrova con una gatta ronfante sulle gambe e una testolina pelosa appoggiata alla pancia.

Foggy sta sorridendo. Non ha modo di percepirlo ma _sa_ che sta sorridendo, e china il capo verso la gatta per non doverlo affrontare.

«Non so se hai sentito Lisa, la volontaria, prima. Mi sembravi un pochino… stordito,» dice Foggy, e Matt sbuffa. È anche quello un modo per descrivere il pomeriggio, certo. «Hanno detto che Lucia era con loro da quasi due anni, e se fosse passato qualche altro mese avrebbero dovuto liberarsene. In qualche modo.»

Matt si blocca, raggelato, e la gatta alza il muso verso di lui incuriosita. «Oh,» dice, perché cos’altro c’è da dire, e riprende ad accarezzarla, forse con un po’ più intensità di prima. «È stata fortunata, allora.»

Foggy non risponde subito, e Matt sente le guance scaldarsi un po’ sotto il suo scrutinio silenzioso. «Sì,» dice, alla fine, «fortunata. Lei.» Non aggiunge altro e si rimette in piedi, un po’ impacciato, e sia Matt che la gatta alzano il viso verso di lui. «Aaw, siete adorabili.» Poi un fruscio di stoffa e un ticchettio di dita su vetro e _click_. «Non mi guardate così, devo andare via, Jenny mi aspetta per cena.»

«È già così tardi?» Fa per prendere la gatta e metterla a terra ma si rende conto, di nuovo, che ancora non ha la minima idea di come… impugnarla. Sotto le zampe antieriori? Per la pancia? Per la collottola, come fanno con i cuccioli? Potrebbe sempre spingerla a terra, ma dopo quanto ci ha messo a farla tranquillizzare forse non è il caso di farla fuggire sotto qualche altro mobile.

«Stai buono lì, so dov’è la porta,» dice Foggy. Gira attorno a loro due per prendere il cappotto, muovere le ciotole, sistemare un paio di cose sul tavolo, e alla fine torna al suo fianco e gli mette una mano sulla spalla, stringendo piano a mo’ di saluto. «Non fate niente che io non farei.»

È diventata la sua raccomandazione preferita, ultimamente, perché deve provare un senso di perversa rivincita di fronte all’espressione contrita che Matt riesce a sfoggiare ogni singola volta. Questa, ovviamente, non è da meno, nonostante forse ora non si riferisse precisamente alla Cosa Che Evitano Di Nominare.

«Salutami Samantha e Max.» 

Foggy ride e se ne va, e la porta che si chiude non smorza del tutto l’eco della sua risata nel pianerottolo. Abbassa il viso a studiare la gatta per non seguire i passi di Foggy lungo le scale, e quella — Lucia, sì, Lucia, non si è ancora abituato al nome — si mette più comoda sopra le sue gambe incrociate, muovendo le zampe contro la sua coscia come se volesse fargli un massaggio, e tutto sommato la giornata poteva andare anche peggio.

Finché non va davvero peggio.

Dopo una lunga seduta di grattini sul pavimento che lascia Matt con le spalle indolenzite e i pantaloni coperti di pelo (e okay, anche incredibilmente rilassato), la gatta decide di essere abbastanza a suo agio per andare a esplorare il mondo. Matt la lascia ad annusare il divano e si infila in camera da letto, per cambiarsi con qualcosa di più comodo. Si sente quasi ottimista, mentre cerca nel fondo dell’armadio una maglia che non gli dispiaccia troppo veder ricoperta di peli, per cui è precisamente quello il momento in cui dalla cucina arriva un rumore improvviso di vetri rotti.

Scatta con una rapidità degna del migliore inseguimento per trovarsi di fronte la gatta, rannicchiata contro il suo microonde con il pelo gonfio e le orecchie basse, e due bicchieri sbriciolati a terra.

Due secondi. Si era distratto _due secondi_ …

Fa dieci respiri profondi come gli avevano insegnato le suore all’orfanotrofio, accompagnato dal cuoricino impazzito della bestiaccia sul suo piano cucina, poi pulisce e infine la rimette il più delicatamente possibile a terra. «No,» la rimprovera, anche se forse funzionava solo con i cani? «Giù. Cattiva.»

In tutta risposta la gatta sferza la coda in aria, irritata, e poi si allontana guardinga in direzione del frigo. Magari con lo spavento non cercherà più di arrampicarsi in giro.

Deve acchiapparla al volo cinque volte per evitare che si arrampichi sul tavolo, sul banco della cucina e, in un memorabile momento di puro terrore, su un fornello acceso.

Alla fine la gatta lo odia e Matt si irrigidisce non appena la sente piegare anche solo una delle zampe posteriori, così decide di provare a distrarla col cibo. Ha a mala pena sgranocchiato due croccantini, dopotutto, e sicuramente Foggy le avrà comprato qualcosa di più appetitoso. Recupera un piatto (di plastica, stavolta, per oggi basta servizio buono) e rovista tra le buste di Foggy in cerca di… qualcosa. I vari barattoli di cibo sono indistinguibili sotto le sue dita, tutta plastica e alluminio che sigillano ogni traccia di odore, per cui ne prende uno a caso e lo apre.

Poi spalanca una finestra e lo lancia via.

Qualunque cosa ci fosse dentro ha un odore semplicemente _nauseabondo_. Non ha mai sentito nulla del genere. Sa di tutto quello che di orribile c’è al mondo. Se ne sente ancora la puzza in gola, e si affretta a mandare giù mezza birra per evitare di vomitare ovunque. Costringerà Foggy a riportare tutta quella sbobba dritta al negozio, perché non ne vuole traccia in casa sua.

Il problema è che ora non sa cosa dare alla gatta.

Prova ancora a farla interessare ai croccantini, ma rinuncia quando la sua espressione sdegnata diventa quasi una presenza fisica e finisce per farsi un panino al bacon e dargliene metà, un pezzo alla volta.

(E dopo il trauma del cibo c’è quello della lettiera, su cui meno parole si spendono, meglio è.)

E _dopo_ c’è il trauma della notte, con la gatta che piange fuori dalla sua camera da letto finché non si arrende a lasciarla entrare. La dannata bestia gli si struscia alle gambe, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di peli e affetto, e poi procede a salire su tutti i mobili di camera sua, farsi le unghie sulle sue lenzuola di seta appena cambiate e poi svegliarlo alle sei di domenica mattina, giusto un paio d’ore dopo che era riuscito a prendere finalmente sonno.

E domenica è sempre la stessa storia, tra soprammobili che rischiano la vita e croccantini che vengono presi in considerazione solo dopo un’ora di moine e miagolii pietosi, almeno fino a sera.

Matt esce.

Sono quasi tre giorni che non lo fa, arresosi al fatto che ci sono momenti in cui persino lui deve lasciare tempo a delle costole incrinate di sistemarsi da sole, ma ormai non può più rimandare; sono tre giorni che cerca di ignorare tutto, di concentrarsi sui loro casi e di aiutare la gente in quel modo, ma ogni urlo che finge di non sentire, ogni richiesta d’aiuto troppo lontana per essere raccolta, ogni pianto e ogni colpo di pistola che ignora gli si infila sotto pelle come una scheggia di vetro, uno dopo l’altro, finché la bestia che ha dentro non si dimena contro le sbarre della sua gabbia, strillando per poter essere lasciata libera.

Non _decide_ di uscire; è che non ha altra scelta.

E va tutto bene, quella notte, due borseggiatori scappano solo vedendo la sua ombra e salva una ragazza da un appuntamento che stava per finire male e sì, due pugni non bastano a soddisfare il diavolo, nemmeno quando è lui a prenderne uno in faccia e il sangue da un labbro spaccato gli invade la bocca, ma ha salvato degli innocenti e tanto basta.

Va tutto bene finché non torna a casa, e messo piede in salotto viene accolto da un rumore agghiacciante.

È un ululato, quasi, ma troppo acuto, troppo poco melodioso; è un suono alto e terrorizzato che viene da sotto il suo tavolo da pranzo, e si rende conto che Cristo santo, è la sua gatta. Resta immobile, senza la minima idea di cosa fare, e nel frattempo il lamento si abbassa e si spegne, lasciando il posto a un ringhio basso che riempie tutta la stanza e gli stringe la gola.

Si toglie il cappuccio, poi i guanti, e tenta un passo incerto verso la gatta. Quella non smette di ringhiare ma nemmeno si sposta, stretta su se stessa in una palla di pelo e muscoli tesi, così prova ad allungare una mano.

Ma fa l’errore di sorridere, e non fa in tempo a sentire il labbro spaccato riaprirsi che l’aria si colora dell’odore di sangue fresco.

Ritrae la mano con un sibilo, stringendo i lunghi graffi che gli bruciano sul dorso, e resta a bocca aperta di fronte alla gatta che gli soffia e poi scappa via, andando a nascondersi sotto il divano.

La conclusione perfetta per un fine settimana perfetto.

Ci mette un po’ ad alzarsi da dov’era rannicchiato sul pavimento, e quando lo fa è così _stanco_. Si leva il costume e si infila sotto la doccia e si prepara per andare a letto come in trance, lento e distratto, dolorosamente conscio, da qualche parte nel fondo del suo cervello, della gatta rannicchiata sotto il divano, tremante, sola e spaventata.

Era per questo, alla fine dei conti, che non voleva animali.

È per questo che non può tenerla.

*

«C’è un problema con la gatta.»

«Buongiorno anche a te, Matty.»

Matt si chiude la porta dello studio alle spalle e fa un respiro profondo. Foggy è nel minuscolo sgabuzzino che si ostinano a chiamare sala ristoro, a muovere tazze che tintinnano gentilmente mentre cerca qualcosa — probabilmente la sua riserva segreta di zucchero per correggere il caffè di Karen — in un armadietto, e la sua voce lo accoglie allegra e leggera come ogni mattina. C’è stato un periodo in cui pensava che non l’avrebbe più sentita, c’è stato un periodo in cui i loro saluti erano freddi e impacciati, ma ora Foggy è di nuovo Foggy e anche se Matt sa benissimo di non meritarselo, la sua voce è ciò che riesce a illuminare anche la giornata più buia.

È per questo che non ha la minima fretta di intavolare il discorso.

«Sei _sicuro_ che il fax sia qui?» Dall’ufficio di Foggy arrivano un fruscio di fogli e dei passi decisi, e poi il profumo di gelsomino di Karen riempie la stanza. «Ho controllato sotto il — Matt! Mio Dio, cosa ti sei fatto?»

Matt scrolla le spalle e prende tempo togliendosi il cappotto. «Un piccolo diverbio con la gatta.»

«Ti ha _attaccato la faccia_?»

«Cosa?» Si tocca la faccia, e dannazione, il suo labbro è ancora più gonfio di quando era uscito di casa. «No, questo è — ho avuto un incidente con… la porta del bagno.»

Il suo bagno ha una porta scorrevole — e soprattutto non porta anelli con cui si diverte a prendere a pugni la gente — ma Karen questo non lo sa.

«Allora cosa… aspetta, _quella_ è la gatta?» dice, e dopo un paio di passi Matt sente le sue dita — sottili, fresche, inaspettatamente ruvide — stringersi attorno al suo polso e sollevargli la mano ad altezza sguardo. I graffi di Lucy pulsano piano dove Karen stringe le dita, e Matt fa un sorriso debole. «E questo sarebbe “un diverbio”? Sembra che abbia cercato di accoltellarti!»

Ovviamente è in questo momento che Foggy emerge dalla sua ricerca di caffè.

«Chi è che ha provato ad accoltellare Matt?» esclama, sempre allegro, ma con un filo di acciaio nella voce che fa deglutire Matt a secco. «Ma soprattutto, possiamo fargli causa?»

Foggy si blocca sulla soglia della saletta, il braccio sollevato e una tazza (colma fino all’orlo, troppo calda) quasi alle labbra, e Matt sente il suo cuore sussultare senza motivo. Karen si volta, in un fruscio di capelli e profumo, e poi lascia andare la mano di Matt di scatto con un piccolo _oh_ , come se si fosse scottata lei con la ceramica bollente. Ma Matt non ha tempo di cercare di decifrare il comportamento senza senso dei suoi amici perché a quel punto Foggy nota la sua faccia, o la sua mano, o una combinazione delle due, e trattiene un secondo il fiato come solo prima di qualche incredibile tirata.

«Cos’hai fatto a quella povera creatura?»

Matt sarebbe offeso dalla mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti se solo l’accusa non fosse assolutamente fondata. «Niente! Ho solo provato a prenderla in braccio e lei si è spaventata, e…»

«Ha provato a tagliarti le vene, e poi ti ha dato un pugno in faccia?»

«No, quella è stata… la porta del bagno.»

Nel silenzio che segue riesce quasi a _sentire_ Foggy che mette insieme i pezzi del puzzle e arriva all’inevitabile conclusione, e stavolta il ritmo del suo respiro promette ben di peggio di una ramanzina. «La porta. Certo. Ehi Matt, perché non vieni di qua? Dovrebbe esserci del ghiaccio in frigo per la tua faccia.»

Trattiene una smorfia solo perché sente gli occhi di Karen dritti in viso, e segue Foggy nel loro sgabuzzino-ristoro, dove, guarda caso, per arrivare al minifrigo regalato da uno dei loro ultimi clienti c’è da chiudere la porta.

Non è neanche chiusa del tutto quando Foggy si volta verso di lui e, con la tazza ancora stretta in una mano, inizia a sibilare: «Come ti è passato per la testa di uscire ieri notte?»

Matt serra i denti, stringe le braccia al petto. «Lo sai perché lo faccio,» dice, sforzandosi di non mettersi sulla difensiva, perché _è vero_ , Foggy lo sa. Lo dovrebbe sapere, almeno, perché gliel’ha detto, tanto quella prima volta quanto le altre, difficili volte successive, e Foggy aveva detto di aver capito. Foggy _deve_ aver capito, anche se non lo approva del tutto, perché se non ha capito… Matt non sa ancora bene cosa farebbe, ma sa che non lo farebbe nello stanzino del loro studio con l’aria che sa di muffa e caffè bruciato e Karen che si aggira dall’altro lato della porta.

Foggy fa un verso stizzito e agita una mano — e poi appoggia la tazza prima di versarsi addosso mezzo litro di caffè bollente. «Okay, come ti è venuto in mente di _lasciare la gatta da sola_.»

«Cos’avrei dovuto fare, portarmela dietro?»

«No, genio del male, potevi chiamarmi.»

Matt si blocca con la prossima obiezione sul fondo della gola. Oh, come la fa sembrare facile, Foggy. «Lo sai che non posso, Fog.»

«Uh, no, non lo so, visto che avevamo detto che _mi avresti avvertito a ogni uscita_ , cosa che non mi pare proprio sia successa, ieri.» Matt si ritira contro la porta, stringe i denti come se si fosse scottato. Sentire di nuovo quel tono ferito da Foggy è quasi la stessa cosa. Prova a ribattere, ma viene interrotto con un altro gesto e un brusco _shh_. «Zitto, Murdock, vorrei strozzarti per questa cosa ma non è quello il punto. Il punto è che non puoi andare a fare le capriole da un tetto all’altro e poi terrorizzare a morte la tua gatta tornando a casa coperto di sangue!»

«È per quello che non posso tenere quella gatta!» sussurra, alnzando le mani al cielo, perché è difficile convogliare tutta la propria frustrazione nella sola voce senza farsi sentire da Karen che gironzola sempre più vicina. «E non ero coperto di sangue, era solo un pugno.»

Foggy si lascia andare a una risata che è tutto meno che divertita, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e tirando piano come quando sta cercando di restare calmo. «Oh, allora cambia tutto, non sai che sollievo, io— la gatta ne sarà stata entusiasta.»

«La gatta era sotto il divano,» confessa, e vorrebbe suonare irritato, sprezzante, addirittura, ma le parole gli escono piccole e preoccupate, e Foggy trattiene il fiato. Non è così che doveva andare la conversazione, ma è come se una parte di lui avesse _bisogno_ di spiegare, di cercare aiuto. «Nascosta. E quando sono tornato mi ha solo sentito e ha fatto questo _suono_ , Foggy — non posso tenerla. Non posso farle fare quel suono un’altra volta.»

Nella quiete improvvisa dello stanzino sente il cuore di Foggy accelerare.

«Oh, Matt.»

Matt scuote la testa, forte, cercando di scacciare l’eco di quell’ululato e la voce gentile di Foggy e tutto quanto. _Non è così che doveva andare la conversazione._ «Dobbiamo trovarle qualcun altro, okay? Quella gatta non vuole stare con me.»

«Uuuh, quanti pugni in faccia hai preso per pensare una roba del genere?»

Matt sbuffa, suo malgrado, una risata. «Andiamo, è—» S’interrompe, la testa inclinata di lato. «Karen sta origliando.»

«NON PUOI DARE DA MANGIARE IL BACON ALLA GATTA, MATT,» urla Foggy senza perdere un colpo, perché come attori sono casi persi entrambi, ma quando si tratta di non sequitur nessuno è più bravo di Foggy. Sente Karen soffocare una risata dietro la porta, scuotere la testa e poi tornare alla sua scrivania, e annuisce il via libera.

«Era un’emergenza, comunque,» borbotta. «Il bacon.»

«Aspetta, io scherzavo — le hai dato veramente del bacon? Matt, non puoi farle mangiare quella roba, vuoi farla diventare una botte e crepare di colesterolo?»

Matt fa una smorfia colpevole e cerca di nasconderla con una scrollata di spalle. «Non sapevo cos’altro darle, odia i croccantini e…»

Non vuole continuare con “e ho lanciato tutto il resto dalla finestra”, ma Foggy fa un verso incuriosito e muove una mano per farlo andare avanti, mentre con l’altra riprende la tazza ormai tiepida. «E cosa, non le piacciono i bocconcini?»

«Non piacciono a me,» ammette, e Foggy inizia a sputazzare il sorso di caffè che stava cercando di mandare giù. «È l’odore, sanno di… animali morti e conservanti e _origano_ , per qualche motivo, ed è orribile. Stavo per vomitare dopo mezzo respiro.»

Motivo in più per cui è la persona meno adatta al mondo a badare a un animale domestico, e Foggy tra tutti dovrebbe rendersene conto, preoccupato com’è per la dieta di quella gatta, ma invece di dirgli che sì Matt, hai perfettamente ragione, lascia che ti liberi da questo fardello peloso, resta a sorseggiare quello che rimane del suo caffè in un silenzio pensieroso.

«Okay, per un momento ho temuto che ti fossi confuso tra i piatti per te e per la gatta, ma ha senso. Hanno un odore _veramente_ nauseabondo, non puoi capire com’era l’aria del negozio, probabilmente saresti svenuto.»

«Esatto,» insiste. «Non posso darle da mangiare e non posso andare a _comprarle_ da mangiare, e la gatta mi odia, per cui—»

«Ovvio che non ti odia, smettila di ripeterlo,» lo interrompe Foggy, lanciandogli una bustina di zucchero accartocciata. Matt la prende al volo, e cerca di trattenere un sorrisetto allo sbuffo di Foggy. (Non ci riesce.) «Dovete solo… rompere il ghiaccio, ecco.»

L’aggiustamento più semplice sarebbe _darla a qualcun altro_ , ma sospetta che ripeterlo servirebbe solo a fargli arrivare un’altra bustina (o di peggio) in faccia.

«Senti Murdock, ho un piano. Tu vai a lavorare, nullafacente che non sei altro, e lasciami fare un paio di telefonate. _Senza origliare_. Poi ne riparliamo stasera — della gatta, e del resto,» conclude in tono eloquente, e Matt sospira ma annuisce. Troppo sciocco sperare che Foggy si fosse dimenticato della sua piccola uscita notturna.

«Bravo avocado,» dice Foggy, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla prima di scivolargli alle spalle per uscire dallo sgabuzzino (e se Matt non si sposta dal centro della stanza costringendolo a premerglisi addosso da capo a piedi per passare, ehi, è cieco, che ne può sapere dello spazio che ha intorno?).

Matt scuote la testa, ruba due bustine di zucchero dalla scorta segreta di Foggy per il proprio caffè e poi si mette davvero al lavoro, facendo del suo meglio per non origliare.

*

Fa così tanto del suo meglio per non origliare che quando Foggy bussa alla porta del suo ufficio, a pomeriggio inoltrato, sussulta così forte da far cadere a terra un’intera cartella. Foggy fa un lungo sospiro tremolante che significa che si sta sforzando di non ridere delle disavventure del suo migliore amico cieco, e Matt non si sforza affatto di trattenere un’occhiataccia.

«Mi scusi, avvocato, la disturbo?»

Il tono è incredulo — divertito, non ferito come nei giorni dopo Quella Notte, ma sempre scettico — e Matt alza discretamente gli occhi al cielo dietro le lenti scure. Ha provato a spiegargli che avere dei sensi ultrasviluppati non significa usarli ogni secondo di ogni giorno, che quando è al lavoro su qualcosa non ha concentrazione da sprecare per monitorare tutto il circondario, che nonostante tutto è ancora una persona _normale_ , ma Foggy ormai è convinto che sia onnisciente. «Nient’affatto, avvocato, ero solo distratto.»

«Uh uh,» dice Foggy in un sospiro basso, e Matt per l’ennesima volta si dice che deve prenderlo da parte per spiegargli bene come funziona ogni cosa (e per l’ennesima volta sa che non accadrà mai niente del genere). «Il verbale dell’arresto di Rowlands?»

Matt annuisce, e fa per scostare la sedia dalla scrivania per chinarsi a raccogliere le scartoffie cadute quando Foggy si stacca da dov’era appoggiato contro lo stipite della sua porta e lo batte sul tempo. «Ecco,» dice, prendendogli il polso per mettergli la cartella direttamente in mano, e Matt deglutisce.

Ogni tanto Foggy lo aiuta solo perché c’è gente intorno a guardarli, premure superflue solo per non dare nell’occhio, ma ogni tanto Foggy lo aiuta perché è Foggy e basta, non perché Matt ne abbia bisogno ma perché _vuole_ aiutarlo, anche ora che sa che non serve. Non si è ancora abituato a questa cosa.

(Ha il sospetto che non si abituerà mai.)

«Grazie,» mormora alla fine. Foggy gli stringe un po’ più forte il polso prima di lasciarlo andare, fare qualche passo indietro e schiarirsi la gola.

«Volevo solo dirti che devo svignarmela un po’ prima del previsto per andare a, uh… fare cose. Che non posso dirti. Per ora. Tu continua a lavorare, mia industriosa formichina operaia, ci vediamo da te verso le sette?»

«Okay,» dice Matt, le sopracciglia sollevate e una mezza risata nella voce, e Foggy gli fa una linguaccia — senza annunciargliela — e poi sparisce per andare a salutare Karen, lasciando Matt da solo a concentrarsi e chiudere l’ufficio e aspettare, senza troppi filmini mentali di piani assurdi e disastri, le sette di sera.

Che arrivano, passano, e scivolano lentamente via fin quasi alle otto prima che Matt senta il battito familiare di Foggy all’angolo dell’isolato e poi la sua leggerissima colonia dall’altro lato della strada, accompagnata dall’odore di… hamburger crudi e uova.

Forse c’era bisogno di _più_ filmini mentali.

«Tutta questa segretezza era per andare a prendere _la cena_?» dice a mo’ di saluto aprendo la porta. Da così vicino l’odore è ancora più forte ma sempre completamente inspiegabile, e ora distingue anche tracce di strani tagli di carne e sostanze chimiche che non dovrebbero stare dentro un hamburger. «Perché puzza di—?» ma si blocca.

La prima volta che aveva provato a fare un commento del genere, Foggy gli aveva riservato il trattamento del silenzio per quasi un’ora; ora si limita a dargli un colpetto alla fronte per farlo spostare dalla porta e a entrare in casa sua facendo dondolare felice uno scricchiolante sacchetto di plastica. «Sai dirmi anche quanti anni aveva questa mucca, Matt? Sai dirmi anche quanti fiori di campo ha brucato quando era un vitellino innocente?»

«So dirti che non ho intenzione di mangiare nessuna polpetta che sa di… RedBull?»

È qui che Foggy, ormai in cucina a sistemare la sua spesa in giro, si irrigidisce per una frazione di secondo. «Wow,» mormora, così piano che probabilmente Matt non doveva sentire, poi torna a girare tra i suoi armadietti come se niente fosse. «Quella, amico mio, non è la tua cena, ma quella della signorina Lucia, e sa di RedBull perché ho dovuto imbottirla di taurina. Sapevi che esiste quella roba in polvere?»

Matt può soltanto restare imbambolato nel suo salotto rivolto approssimativamente in direzione della faccia di Foggy. «Eh?»

Non è pronto quando gli viene sbattuto in mano un involucro di plastica pieno di carne cruda e altre cose che a questo punto ha paura di riconoscere, ma non sarebbe stato pronto neanche se avesse avuto dieci decimi. «Annusa,» ordina Foggy, e Matt preferirebbe davvero evitare ma esegue senza proteste. Fa un respiro profondo e sì, carne cruda, fresca e macinata da poco, e uovo crudo e tracce di midollo e un sottofondo deciso di, a quanto pare, taurina e una manciata di altra polvere non meglio identificabile. Arriccia il naso, tornando subito a respiri meno profondi, e Foggy grida un “eureka!” vittorioso e gli toglie il pacchetto dalle mani, improvvisamente come ce l’aveva messo, e va a frugare nella sua credenza.

«Cosa è appena successo?»

«Hai appena annusato la nuova pappa della gatta senza vomitare o lanciare cose dalla finestra, perché sono un genio.» Scarta la sbobba e ne mette un pezzo su un piattino, andando a metterlo accanto alla ciotola cocciutamente ignorata dalla gatta. «Jen — su ordine di Samantha, immagino — mi sta tormentando da giorni con mail sulla cura del gatto, consigli per l’ambiente, il feng shui della lettiera, cose così. Mi sono ricordato che da qualche parte parlavano di soluzioni fai-da-te per la pappa, con carne macinata e altra roba dentro, e _poi_ mi sono ricordato che ho un cugino che ha una macelleria — perché _lui_ ha capito tutto della vita, non come noi — che mi doveva un favore, e alla fine eccoci qui.» Agita distrattamente il resto della carne mentre armeggia nel suo frigo. «Scusa se ho fatto tardi, di nuovo, ma i negozi di animali mi odiano e ci ho messo un’ora a trovare le vitamine da buttarci dentro. Ma ora hai del cibo per gatti non-secco e non-nauseante, e se lo congeli può durare per un sacco di tempo.»

Matt continua a restare imbambolato in salotto, senza sapere cosa dire. Probabilmente potrebbe baciarlo.

(No, _vorrebbe_ baciarlo, che è il motivo per cui non lo farà mai e poi mai.)

« _Grazie_ ,» riesce a tirare fuori alla fine, che non è neanche lontanamente abbastanza ma è un inizio.

Foggy agita una mano nella sua direzione e si fa un po’ più caldo in zona guance. «Ho appena — niente, lo sai. Comunque, non ho fatto nulla. Non sappiamo neanche se piacerà a—»

I rumori di un piccolo mammifero che si ingozza come un’aspirapolvere sono abbastanza forti da distrarre anche Foggy.

«… sì, sono un genio.»

«Mrrrrrao,» concorda la gatta, gorgogliando felice tra un boccone e l’altro, e Matt non avrebbe saputo dirlo meglio. Foggy fa un piccolo _aaw_ sotto voce e poi si appoggia con i gomiti al tavolo e il mento sorretto dalle mani a guardare la gatta, e ora sono in due a essere imbambolati come cretini — Foggy a spandere gioia e soddisfazione per tutta la stanza, e Matt a fare finta di non voler attraversare i metri che li separano per infilargli la lingua in gola.

È un momento di silenzio sereno e confortevole, almeno per una parte dei presenti.

«Sta meglio,» dice Foggy dopo un po’, con la voce bassa delle occasioni serie, e Matt sospira. «Meno… sgualcita. Ha il pelo più bello.»

Probabilmente per tutte le volte che si è rotolata sulle sue lenzuola di seta.

«Non per merito mio,» mormora.

« _Au contraire_. Chi se l’è messa in casa e si è tolto il bacon di bocca per sfamarla? Chi l’ha salvata da quel posto?»

Matt scuote la testa. Foggy riesce sempre a far suonare così grandi anche le cose più sciocche. «Ma non può stare qui, non potrebbe mai abituarsi a… me.»

Foggy fa un verso pensieroso e Matt sente, chiaro come una freccia al petto, il suo sguardo addosso. All’improvviso ha bisogno di fare qualcosa con le mani, di distrarlo, di andarsene, ma si infila le mani in tasca e aspetta. «Per tua fortuna sono un _super_ genio, e ho trovato una soluzione anche a quello.»

«Adozione?»

«Cat sitting.»

Matt scoppia a ridere. «Non posso chiamare gente per guardarmi la gatta _mentre sono in giro a essere Daredevil_! E se anche potessi, non avrei i soldi.»

«Allora è una vera fortuna che io sappia già dei tuoi hobby notturni e voglia essere ripagato solo con take away e birre scadenti.»

Matt smette di ridere. «Foggy, non posso chiederti—»

«Stai chiedendo? No, mi sto offrendo.»

«Non fare l’avvocato ora, per favore. Non posso chiamarti ogni volta che esco di notte per farti guardare una gatta che mi odia e vorrebbe cavarmi gli occhi!»

«Puoi smetterla di ripetere quella cosa?» dice Foggy, sollevandosi dal tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto, e ora sembra davvero irritato. «Invece è proprio quello che farai, Murdock, e lascia che ti spieghi perché non in quanto avvocato, ma in quanto persona sana di mente: punto primo, _devi_ chiamarmi ogni volta che esci, ne abbiamo già parlato; punto secondo, se la gatta avrà qualche riferimento fisso quando tu torni in tuta di pelle potrebbe non andare in panico appena ti vede — odora, sente, quello che è; punto terzo, vivo a cinque minuti da qui e passo le serate sul divano a lavorare, mangiare o piangere sullo stato dei nostri conti in banca. A meno che il tuo divano non sia una trappola mortale, non vedo perché non potrei fare le stesse cose anche qui.»

Sembra tutto molto ragionevole, messo così. Ciò non toglie che sia il piano più stupido che Matt abbia sentito nell’ultimo anno. (Okay, mese.) «Foggy, andiamo, non puoi essere serio.»

«Sono più serio del tuo costume da supereroe, quello è sicuro.» Matt prova ad aprir bocca ma Foggy si avvicina, gli prende le braccia tra le mani, e tutte le precise obiezioni di Matt volano dalla finestra come tanti barattoli di cibo per gatti. «Senti, quella gatta ti adora, okay? Ti ha preferito a _mia nipote_ , Matt, che è infinitamente più adorabile di te, senza offesa, e tu potrai anche essere convinto che quella gatta ti odi ma _ti ha scelto_. Proviamoci, almeno. E se non funziona, tra qualche mese scade il mio contratto per l’appartamento — se sei ancora convinto ad abbandonarla cercherò un posto nuovo dove potrò tenerla io. Affare fatto?»

Dannazione, troppi colpi bassi tutti insieme.

«Affare fatto,» dice Matt, afflosciandosi un po’, e il sorriso di Foggy è così brillante che quasi gli scalda il viso.

*

La prima volta che provano a mettere in atto il piano non è, in realtà, la prima volta che provano a mettere in atto il piano.

La prima volta Matt passa quasi un’ora a fare avanti e indietro per il salotto con il cellulare il mano, stritolandolo sempre più forte mentre la gatta, appollaiata sul dorso del divano, fa da guardia al suo dibattito interiore senza essere minimamente d’aiuto.

Da una parte, Foggy si è offerto, e la gatta dovrebbe stare da sola il meno possibile, e lui dovrebbe _comunque_ avvertire Foggy; d’altra parte, non può chiedere a Foggy di mollare tutto e correre da lui per fare compagnia _a un gatto_ mentre lui è in giro per Hell’s Kitchen a fare cose che Foggy odia. Quanti danni potrà fare la gatta da sola? Magari la prima volta è stata solo presa di sorpresa, e non è così avversa al suo alter ego. O magari può chiuderla da qualche parte e farla uscire solo dopo essere tornato e aver nascosto il costume al sicuro.

Non sa neanche quanto tempo passerà fuori. Potrebbe stare in giro fino all’alba, e non può chiedere a Foggy di abbandonare il suo letto per un divano coperto di peli. (Né offrirgli il suo letto, perché lungo quella strada lo attende soltanto la perdita della sanità mentale.)

Un ultimo tentativo, no?

«Solo qualche ora,» rassicura la gatta, abbandonando alla fine il cellulare e andando ad accarezzare la testa della micia. È ancora un po’ impacciato, tra poca pratica e il perenne terrore di farle male per sbaglio, ma a lei non sembra importare minimamente, e preme il muso contro la sua mano ronfando tutta contenta. «Puoi stare buona per qualche ora, vero?»

«Frrrr,» dice la gatta, poi si alza per stiracchiarsi e cade giù dalla spalliera.

Alla fine la gatta piange così forte che mentre esce, maschera calata in volto e il diavolo che vibra sotto pelle, si sente quasi in colpa ad averla chiusa in bagno, ma dopotutto lo fa per il suo bene.

Il problema è che per tutto il resto del tempo non riesce a smettere di pensare a quella bestiaccia, e ai suoi lamenti indignati, e a Foggy e al suo tono fiducioso quando gli aveva detto di chiamarlo e al suo silenzio gelido quando domani scoprirà che è uscito senza dirgli nulla, perché è Matt il poligrafo umano ma Foggy sa _sempre_ quando è uscito Daredevil senza nemmeno dover aprire il giornale, e non riesce a concentrarsi. La serata è pressoché morta, per fortuna, ma al terzo gatto randagio che scambia per un bambino in lacrime dopo aver quasi mancato un tentativo di scippo è chiaro che non ha senso insistere.

Mentre torna a passi lenti verso casa si consola perché, almeno, la gatta non avrà avuto abbastanza tempo per distruggergli tutto il bagno. (Solo metà, magari.) Si concentra in direzione del suo palazzo per controllare e quello che sente è… inchiostro, e caffè, e _Foggy_.

Merda.

«Matthew! Che coincidenza incontrarti qui!»

Matt fa una smorfia, sia per il suo nome, sia per il tono glaciale.

Foggy è sul tetto del suo palazzo, seduto su un muretto come se fosse una panchina al parco in una bella giornata, con un giornale in mano e un thermos di caffè tiepido ai piedi, e sta tremando impercettibilmente. Di freddo, forse, ma Matt ha il sospetto che il problema sia un altro.

 _Come l’hai scoperto_ , vorrebbe chiedere, ma persino il suo discutibile istinto di autoconservazione capisce che è meglio evitare. «Come sei arrivato quassù?» dice invece, e sussulta quando Foggy chiude di scatto il giornale.

«Scale antincendio. Non tutti sanno fare parkour. Dopotutto, non tutti sanno _usare un cellulare per chiamare gli amici_.»

Se solo fuggire servisse a qualcosa non esiterebbe un secondo a lanciarsi giù dal palazzo, parkour o no.

«Uhm. Ecco…» tenta, ma Foggy si alza e gli dà il giornale in faccia (non lo schiva) e sibila _non qui_ , e a quel punto Matt non può fare altro che farlo entrare con lui.

«Volevo chiamarti. Davvero,» insiste, perché _voleva_ chiamarlo, ma non ha potuto. Foggy non dice nulla, lo segue e basta, ed è anche peggio di qualsiasi risposta. Sente la sua delusione come una presenza palpabile, fredda e pesante tra di loro, e non gli bastano le lingue che conosce per darsi dell’idiota. «Ma non… Volevo fare un ultimo tentativo. Per vedere come avrebbe reagito la gatta. Magari questa volta non —»

Resta paralizzato a metà delle scale e Foggy si schianta contro la sua schiena.

Merda.

«Che succede?»

«Non è in casa.»

«Chi? Aspetta — _Lucia_?»

«L’ho chiusa in bagno,» mormora, realizzando all’improvviso, «con la finestra aperta.»

_Merda._

Perché prima era troppo distratto dalle sirene della polizia per perdere tempo, troppo angosciato dal pianto della gatta per restare a controllare, troppo _stupido_ , semplicemente, e la finestra non era chiusa, e lui non se ne è accorto. Ha lasciato la sua gatta cieca che riesce a cadere da ferma in una stanza con una finestra aperta.

Non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di mettere gli annunci per darla in adozione, verranno direttamente a portargliela via per negligenza.

«Oh mio Dio,» inorridisce Foggy, che l’ha vista tentare di salire sul tavolo e quindi _sa_ , e fanno gli ultimi gradini praticamente volando. «Okay, calmo, non è successo niente, cercala con il tuo radar, annusa, fai quello che devi fare, magari è qui vicino.»

Matt annuisce, fa un respiro profondo, cerca di sentire oltre il cuore che gli pulsa in gola o il battito angosciato di Foggy, e dopo qualche secondo sente un miagolio piccolo e acuto… dal piano di sotto.

Corrono alla finestra del bagno e eccola, sul terrazzo dell’appartamento sotto quello di Matt, rannicchiata in un angolo a tremare ma incredibilmente sana e salva.

«Grazie al cielo,» dice Foggy, e Matt concorda anche se è troppo impegnato a riprendere fiato per rispondere. Foggy si volta a guardarlo per un secondo, poi si scosta appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena. «Scendo io.»

Riesce soltanto a sorridergli grato, ma è abbastanza.

Mentre Foggy esce Matt si strappa di dosso il costume e lo abbandona a terra, improvvisamente troppo stanco per fare altro, e si infila subito sotto la doccia. L’acqua è troppo calda e il getto troppo forte, e Matt ci infila la testa sotto e stringe i denti e si sforza di non sentire le voci al piano di sotto, i rumori dell’appartamento svegliato nel cuore della notte, i minuscoli lamenti della sua gatta.

Ore — ore! — da sola, terrorizzata, al freddo.

Per colpa sua.

Si sta passando un asciugamano sui capelli quando sente la porta d’ingresso aprirsi, e non si ferma neanche un secondo per appoggiarlo da qualche parte.

«Eeehi, piccola, guarda chi c’è qui — tutto bagnato e, uh…»

A Matt non importa nulla di essere fradicio. Da come Lucia gli si accoccola addosso quando la strappa dalle mani di Foggy e se la stringe al petto, nemmeno a lei importa tanto.

«Mi dispiace,» mormora, strofinando il naso contro la sua testa, e se ha gli occhi umidi è per tutto il vapore che c’era in bagno. La gatta fa _miu_ e infila il naso sotto il suo collo, come se gli si volesse arrampicare addosso, e da qualche parte in cucina Foggy fa un verso strozzato e inizia a fare molto rumore con delle padelle.

«Fuori la cioccolata calda, Murdock, lo so che è nascosta da qualche parte.»

Quando alla fine si ritrovano sul divano, dopo che Matt è stato mandato a rendersi presentabile senza rischiare la polmonite e dopo che la gatta è stata consolata con una doppia razione di pappa e, per una volta, bacon, Matt si è calmato abbastanza da rendersi conto di aver reagito un pochino male, e che Foggy sta tentando da mezz’ora di non ridere apertamente di lui.

Che è comunque un passo avanti rispetto al gelo di poco fa, quindi non gli dispiace poi tanto.

«Dunque,» dice Foggy, e poi s’interrompe in attesa di una risposta.

Matt si stringe nella sua felpa e nasconde il naso dentro la tazza di cioccolata calda.

«… sei ridicolo. Dunque!» Si tende in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e la tazza che dondola tra le gambe, la voce compiaciuta come dopo un intervento particolarmente brillante in aula. «Niente più adozione, mh?»

Matt sospira, e si volta verso Lucia. Finito di mangiare ha avuto appena la forza di arrampicarsi sul divano e poi è crollata, e ora dorme acciambellata sopra un’altra sua felpa incautamente lasciata in giro, premuta tra il dorso del divano e la sua coscia, un cerchio perfetto di docili fiamme che brilla e ondeggia nel suo mondo infuocato. Non ha mosso un muscolo quando Matt ha iniziato ad accarezzarla senza neanche rendersene conto, ma ogni tanto muove di scatto le zampe o la coda e si lascia sfuggire qualche basso mormorio, e Matt non ha idea di cosa sognino i gatti — _se_ i gatti sognano — ma pare qualcosa di piacevole.

«No,» ammette, suo malgrado.

Foggy fa finta di niente con un sorso di cioccolata, ma Matt sente che sta gongolando.

«Ma non sono un buon padrone per lei.»

Foggy sospira. «Lo senti che sto alzando gli occhi al cielo?» dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Perché è importante che tu lo senta, Matt. Il fatto è che dovresti imparare a dare retta alla gente, _comprendes_? Non sei un cattivo padrone, sei solo un idiota.»

«Grazie.»

«Dovere.»

Matt gli tira un tovagliolo accartocciato. (Manca la sua tazza per un pelo.)

«Non coinvolgere la mia cioccolata nella tua idiozia, per favore,» dice Foggy, tirandosi indietro con la tazza ben lontana da lui. «E non cercare di distrarmi. Vogliamo riprovare con il Piano Cat Sitting? Seriamente, stavolta.»

La gatta fa _mrrr_ nel sonno e preme la testa contro la sua gamba e Matt getta la spugna. Non è uno scontro alla pari, così.

«Ma se ci sono altri incidenti la prenderai tu.»

«Oh Matty.» Un sospiro, e Matt non sa come interpretare il suo tono, o l’occhiata intensa che si sente scivolare addosso nel silenzio. «Certo, se ci sono altri incidenti.»

È chiaramente detto solo per tranquillizzarlo, ma Matt si rilassa ugualmente. Dubita che Foggy abbandonerebbe davvero la gatta.

«Oh, un’ultima cosa.»

«Mh?»

«Esci un’altra volta senza avvertirmi e non sarà degli artigli di Lucia che ti dovrai preoccupare.»

Matt deglutisce, annuisce, e torna a nascondersi dietro la cioccolata.

*

«Non ci posso credere che mi avete fatto vedere a mala pena una foto di questa gatta!»

Matt alza il viso dal suo piatto di curry, e poi alza un sopracciglio. «Non è stato proprio il mio primo pensiero.»

Karen si irrigidisce appena e la sente arrossire, un guizzo di calore sugli zigomi, ma non si rimangia il commento. «Non si fanno foto ai gatti per guardarle,» dice, lisciandosi il tovagliolo sulle gambe, come se stesse dispensando una grande verità. «Si fanno per farle vedere agli altri e vantarsene.»

«Le inquadrature non sono il mio forte.»

«Per fortuna,» interrompe Foggy, facendo comparire il cellulare dai recessi della sua giacca. «Sono il mio.» Picchietta un po’ sullo schermo mentre Karen batte le mani tutta contenta, e poi le presenta il cellulare con un gesto drammatico e un “tadan!”.

C’è un secondo di silenzio e poi Karen _squittisce_.

«Ommioddio.» Matt sente lo spostamento d’aria quando allunga le braccia e strappa il cellulare di mano a Foggy per poterci squittire sopra da più vicino. «Come avete fatto a trovare una gatta così carina?»

«È lei che ha trovato Matt. È una minaccia per le femmine di ogni razza.»

«… farò finta di non averti sentito.»

«Sì, meglio, grazie Karen.»

Matt ridacchia, ma poi torna al suo pranzo in silenzio. Spinge un pezzo di pollo in giro per il piatto mentre li ascolta commentare le foto, parlare dell’espressione della micia, del suo musetto tondo, della macchiolina nera al centro del naso, e si rende conto che non ha la minima idea di cosa stiano parlando.

La sua gatta è carina? Non ci aveva mai pensato. Sa che è bianca a chiazze nere e rosse, ma non ha mai pensato a lei in termini di colore — sa la differenza tra le sue fusa contente e quelle che fa quando ha fame, sa che il suo pelo è più morbido da quando ha iniziato a mangiare per bene, sa che ama farsi accarezzare la pancia ma guai a farle i gattini vicino alla coda, ma non ha idea delle sue espressioni. Non sapeva nemmeno che _avesse_ delle espressioni.

«E qui è quando le abbiamo portato un topo di pezza pieno di erba gatta,» sta dicendo Foggy, mentre Karen si lascia sfuggire versi deliziati. C’è una pausa nel racconto, e poi Matt deve abbassare di nuovo il capo quando Foggy riprende: «Si sta rotolando per terra con il topo — quello senza campanellino, rosso e blu — tra le zampe e ha la faccia a metà tra uno starnuto e, tipo, l’estasi mistica. Ed ha il muso particolarmente tondo, un po’ da cucciolo.»

Matt sorride in silenzio al suo curry.

«”Faccia”?» ripete Karen, ridendo.

Foggy le agita il cellulare davanti. «Ovvio, è la nostra bambina,» esclama, e Matt fa del suo meglio per non diventare paonazzo. «Andiamo, guardala, non è una faccia quella?»

Karen osserva diligentemente il cellulare, e poi si acciglia. «Sì ma… non mi pare una faccia da Lucia, sai.»

«… uh. Hai ragione.»

«Perché l’avete chiamata Lucia allora?»

Foggy scrolla le spalle. «È il nome che aveva prima.»

«Per Santa Lucia, probabilmente.» Karen e Foggy si voltano a guardarlo in totale confusione, e Matt si schiarisce la gola, imbarazzato. «È la patrona della vista e protettrice degli occhi, perché è stata acciecata durante il martirio. È raffigurata sempre con un vassoio con due occhi sopra,» spiega, e non c’è bisogno di aggiungere _perché_ sia così informato sulla cosa.

Un momento di silenziosa contemplazione, e poi: «Ew,» dice Karen.

«Sempre pieni di gioia, voi cattolici.»

Matt fa un mezzo sorriso. «E di originalità.»

Karen ride, ma Foggy sembra essersi fatto pensieroso. «Però è vero, non è una Lucia. Che ne pensi, Matt?»

«Nulla?»

Foggy schiocca la lingua e agita una mano. «Non della sua _faccia_ , Murdock. Ti sembra una Lucia, di carattere?»

Che è una cosa assolutamente ridicola da dire, ma Matt lo accontenta e ci riflette un attimo, e, effettivamente… «No, non è una Lucia.»

«Oooh, dobbiamo sceglierle un nome!»

«Ma niente Pallina, Macchietta o robe del genere,» dice Foggy, facendo scorrere le dita sul cellulare, probabilmente in cerca di ispirazione. «Qualcosa di dignitoso, per favore.»

La pausa pranzo viene prolungata di quasi un’ora per tentare di decidere un nome, e alla fine Karen si ritrova a consultare siti di nomi per futuri genitori mentre Foggy contesta ogni singola proposta perché gli fa pensare a questa o quella vecchia conoscenza che odia.

«Questa cosa è estenuante, non farò mai un figlio,» annuncia Foggy, con la faccia appoggiata contro il tavolo dallo sconforto. Matt ride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, e evita accuratamente di pensare a Foggy e una sua futura, ipotetica famiglia.

(Foggy sarebbe un ottimo padre. E chiederebbe a Matt di fare da padrino, ovviamente, e Matt accetterebbe perché come potrebbe dire di no, e sarebbe tutto orribile. Ma non ci sta pensando, quindi non c’è problema.)

«C’è sempre “Marci”...»

Matt ride di nuovo, stavolta di cuore, perché il verso orripilato di Foggy è impagabile.

«Okay, ricominciamo da capo,» esclama Karen, recuperando il cellulare di Foggy da sotto una pila di piatti usati. «Guarda questa gatta e dimmi a cosa ti fa pensare.»

Foggy alza la testa sospirando e prende il telefono che gli viene porto, e lo fissa. E poi lo fissa ancora, aggrotta la fronte, e il suo battito si impenna per un secondo come se il suo cuore avesse fatto una capriola. «Uh…» Si schiarisce la voce, e Matt non capisce né perché stia facendo finta di non guardarlo né perché le sue guance siano sempre più calde — «A Matt?»

Oh.

Karen si sporge al suo fianco per guardare la foto incriminata e anche lei si lascia sfuggire un “uh” sorpreso, mentre Matt continua a battere le palpebre imbambolato.

«Cosa sta facendo lì la gatta, con la coda contro il divano?»

«Oh, fa così quando vuole salirci sopra. Per prendere le misure, credo. Come… come con un bastone.»

Nel silenzio che segue, con il senno di poi, sembra tutto molto ovvio.

«Mathilda?» propone Karen, e Foggy quasi sputa un polmone ridendo, e ora è il turno di Matt di appoggiare la testa sul tavolo perché è chiaro che il suo destino — come quello di _Mathilda_ — è segnato.

*

La cosa più strana è che non è affatto strano.

Si aspettava del disagio, un po’ di tensione, _qualcosa_ , ma la seconda prima volta Matt manda un messaggio a Foggy e venti minuti dopo Foggy è lì con mezzo litro di caffè in una mano e i dossier del loro ultimo caso sotto braccio, e per poco non è lui a scacciarlo dalla finestra per andare a “combattere i cattivi e salvare vecchiette”.

«Io e Mathilda ce la caveremo benissimo, vero?»

«Maaao.»

Come ribattere di fronte a tanta eloquenza?

Così Matt esce, combatte i cattivi e salva vecchiette, e si prende un tubo d’acciaio alle ginocchia quando interrompe un incontro fra trafficanti d’armi, poi si rende conto all’improvviso che sono _ore_ che Foggy è da solo a casa sua e molla il colletto dell’ultimo bastardo ancora lucido facendolo ricadere a terra con un tonfo e un lamento, si pulisce le mani sulla sua giacca, gli prende il telefono per chiamare la polizia e torna di corsa a casa.

Inizia a scusarsi ancora prima di essere del tutto dentro l’appartamento, ma Foggy schiocca la lingua senza neanche alzare gli occhi dal dossier che ha aperto sulle gambe, gli dice che non fa nulla, che non era affatto preoccupato. Matt sente nitidamente l’odore di alcol nella sua tazza di caffè, e Foggy deve sapere che riesce a sentirlo, ma continua cocciutamente a prendere appunti nel margine di un verbale e quindi anche Matt fa finta di nulla. È ancora meglio, per certe cose.

Non ha tempo per affrontare l’argomento, poi, perché appena prova ad avvicinarsi da sotto il divano parte un ululato terrificante che fa saltare Foggy di mezzo metro, così Daredevil viene esiliato in bagno a tornare Matt mentre lui si sdraia sul pavimento a cercare di calmare la gatta.

Non sa come — si sforza di non origliare da sotto la doccia — ma Foggy ci riesce. Quando torna di là Mathilda è tra le sue braccia, tesa ma quantomeno allo scoperto, e gliela passa subito come un sacco di patate.

Matt si irrigidisce e Mathilda fa lo stesso, e per un attimo c’è il dubbio se sarà lui a lasciarla cadere per primo o lei a tentare di cavargli gli occhi. Ma poi Mathilda si avvicina, lo annusa dubbiosa, e alla fine… gli lecca la faccia.

Matt è talmente sconvolto che si dimentica di odiare quando Mathilda fa così.

«Sono l’uomo che sussurrava ai gatti,» annuncia Foggy, e poi si mette a frugare nella sua credenza e finiscono a mangiare toast alle due di notte rimbalzandosi teorie sul caso in corso.

Questo anche la seconda volta.

La terza Matt lo chiama direttamente per cena, un modo per sdebitarsi, e alla fine quasi non vorrebbe uscire ma, ecco, volere non è potere. Ma questa volta fa così tardi che quando torna Foggy è KO sul suo divano, con un libro aperto sul petto e la testa piegata in una posizione scomoda, e Matt non sa come reagire.

Alla fine gli sistema il collo in maniera più comoda, gli mette una coperta addosso, e va a letto ignorando il soffiare diffidente che proviene, stavolta, da sotto il suo materasso.

La mattina dopo tenta di convincere Foggy che non può ridursi a passare le notti sul suo divano, che ora le cose vanno meglio, non c’è bisogno che stia sempre da lui, non importa. Foggy annuisce comprensivo per tutto il tempo, dice “certo” e “hai ragione”, e quella sera compare alla sua porta con una pizza gigante e una busta in spalla con dentro un completo accuratamente stirato.

«Di riserva, sai, per domattina.»

E la cosa più strana è che non c’è niente di strano.

*

Le prime uscite vanno così bene che, a ripensarci, era chiaro che non poteva durare.

Ci sono sere in cui Hell’s Kitchen si comporta bene e Matt riesce a rientrare senza aver neanche alzato un pugno, e ci sono sere in cui Daredevil non ha quasi tempo di riprendere fiato tra un colpo e l’altro, e poi ci sono sere come questa. Sere in cui non sa più di chi è il sangue che ha addosso, sere in cui il rumore delle proprie ossa che scricchiolano sotto l’urto di una sbarra di ferro è meglio dell’alternativa, delle urla e delle lacrime e dei singhiozzi di tutte le persone che non può salvare.

Sere in cui si ricorda che è un uomo solo, e non sarà mai abbastanza.

Sere in cui l’idea di tornare a casa gli fa salire il sapore di bile in gola.

Potrebbe andare da Claire, ritardare il rientro il più possibile, ma non ha davvero bisogno delle sue cure e non è ancora così egoista da sfruttarla a questo modo; potrebbe restare in giro, vegliare sulla città fino a sentire il tepore incerto dell’alba sul viso, ma camminare è sempre più difficile e poi, dopotutto, non può permettersi di vagabondare. La città non è più l’unica creatura a cui deve rendere conto.

La ragione per cui non può tornare a casa è anche la ragione per cui _deve_ tornare a casa.

Anche se preferirebbe presentarsi in costume dalla polizia piuttosto che farsi vedere da Foggy in queste condizioni.

La cosa peggiore è che Foggy non direbbe nulla; il suo silenzio parlerebbe abbastanza. Matt è già stato benedetto dal suo perdono una volta, ma la strada per la comprensione è lunga e ripida e sa che ci sono cose che Foggy non accetterà mai. Cose che non si merita di vedere.

Cose che potrebbero farlo andar via una volta per tutte.

Ma non può andare da Claire, e le sue gambe lo stanno tradendo, e qualcuno deve dar da mangiare a Mathilda.

Quando torna a casa, Foggy sta passeggiando per il salotto, cellulare all’orecchio (e la voce di _sua madre_ distorta dalla linea, Cristo, è un incubo) e topino tintinnante trascinato da un filo in mano per far giocare la gatta. Si ferma sul tetto per un momento e tra un respiro profondo e l’altro è tentato, un’ultima volta, di girare i tacchi e fuggire il più lontano possibile, ma Mathilda lo batte sul tempo.

La sente appiattirsi a terra e gonfiare la coda e lanciare un lamento d’avvertimento, le orecchie tese nella sua direzione, ed è un secondo prima di sentire il cuore di Foggy andare sempre più veloce e un teso _ehi mamma, devo andare_.

Non serve più a molto temporeggiare, a quel punto.

Fa le scale lentamente, ogni passo più pesante del precedente, finché non arriva in mezzo alla stanza e non c’è più via di fuga.

Foggy, come previsto, non dice niente. Lo guarda, respira lento e controllato, si morde un labbro come se stesse decidendo se dire qualcosa ma tace, e la stanza rimbomba del suo battito forsennato.

Matt non ha il coraggio di muoversi. Respira piano anche lui, cercando di concentrarsi sui propri muscoli doloranti e non di pensare al peggio, e aspetta, perché Foggy non è mai stato in grado di restare _troppo_ in silenzio, e infatti ecco che prende fiato, che si bagna le labbra, che si prepara a dirgli—

«Devo chiamare Claire?»

Oh.

Ha la gola troppo secca per parlare, perciò scuote la testa, e Foggy resta ancora un attimo in silenzio prima di fare un lungo sospiro. «Okay,» mormora, e allora dev’essere questo il momento di andarsene, no? Di mettere più spazio possibile tra se stesso e Daredevil, di lasciarlo da solo a leccarsi le ferite.

Invece no; invece Foggy _si avvicina_ , lo prende per mano e tira piano, e Matt è così stordito che lo segue senza la minima resistenza.

Mathilda si è volatilizzata, ma nessuno dei due si ferma a cercarla. Foggy lo guida fino in bagno, lo aiuta a togliersi il costume pezzo dopo pezzo quando le sue dita rigide si bloccano su qualche cinghia, si lascia sfuggire qualche sibilo di simpatia di fronte alla costellazione di lividi e tagli vecchi e nuovi che gli decora il corpo.

Poi lo infila sotto la doccia e si allontana, ma neanche ora se ne va, e appena Matt chiude l’acqua ricompare all’istante per soffocarlo con i suoi asciugamani più morbidi. Lo fa sedere sul bordo della vasca e medica tutte le sue ferite aperte, anche quelle di cui Matt non si era nemmeno accorto, e lui non sa come dirgli che non c’è bisogno perché non sa nemmeno come dirgli grazie.

«Meglio?» chiede, alla fine, sempre con quel tono basso e calmo come se stesse parlando a un animale spaventato, e Matt vorrebbe chiedergli come fai, come fai a sapere sempre cosa fare, come fai a essere così calmo quando sembra che ti stia per fuggire il cuore dal petto — ma annuisce e basta e chiude gli occhi, anche se il profilo fiammeggiante di Foggy continua a tormentarlo.

«Okay.» Si morde le labbra di nuovo, e prende fiato come se volesse dire altro, ma poi scuote appena la testa e si limita a riprendergli le mani e portarlo via dall’odore di sangue e disinfettante.

Matt lo segue di nuovo, come in un sogno, e si ritrova nel suo letto con seta fresca contro la schiena e Foggy chino sopra di lui. Fissa ipnotizzato le lingue di fuoco dei suoi capelli che ondeggiano, e si riscuote solo quando lo vede alzare una mano per puntarseli dietro un orecchio.

«Ti serve qualcosa?»

_Resta._

Stringe i denti, e scuote il capo.

Foggy rimane ancora un secondo a guardarlo, e gli sembra quasi che non abbia fatto altro per tutta la sera. Vorrebbe sapere cosa vede, vorrebbe sapere cosa pensa, ma è terrorizzato dalla risposta.

Foggy allunga una mano e gli accarezza la fronte. «Buonanotte, Matty,» sussurra, poi si raddrizza e fa per allontanarsi e no, no, Matt non è _pronto_. Gli afferra la mano e sente il suo cuore sobbalzare come un'eco, nelle orecchie e sotto le dita, e cerca inutilmente con lo sguardo quello di Foggy.

«Potresti…» gracchia, ma cosa? Passare la notte qui? Dormire sul divano? _Non lasciarmi?_ Foggy è un buon amico — troppo buono, per uno come lui — ma è _solo_ un amico, e non può chiedergli anche questo. Non è giusto, non dopo tutto quanto.

«Matt?»

Matt chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare contro il materasso con un sospiro stentato. «Potresti controllare la gatta? Prima di — prima di andare via?»

C'è un secondo di silenzio che sembra andare avanti all'infinito, poi Foggy gli stringe la mano e mormora: «Certo,» e lo lascia andare.

Si lascia cullare verso il sonno dal rumore di Foggy nella stanza accanto, lo scricchiolio del parquet sotto i suoi piedi, i mormorii affettuosi alla gatta, il fruscio della giacca contro il cotone della camicia.

Gli sembra di sentirlo indugiare sulla porta, prima di uscire, di sentire la carezza di capelli su stoffa mentre si gira a guardare qualcosa, il cigolio della maniglia stretta troppo forte, ma dev'essere colpa della stanchezza. Un'illusione, come la nota di delusione nella voce di Foggy quando gli aveva lasciato la mano. Nient'altro che uno scherzo dei suoi sensi confusi.

Si passa le mani sul viso sospirando ancora, e si preme forte sugli occhi. Non serve assolutamente a nulla, le ombre di fuoco dietro le sue palpebre intoccate come sempre, ma o questo o cercare un paio di scarpe per andare a prendere a pugni qualcosa, ed è troppo stanco per l’alternativa.

Ma mentre sta rotolando cautamente su un fianco, arresosi al letto vuoto e alla necessità di dormire, sente avvicinarsi dei cauti passi felpati. Mathilda si ferma ai piedi del letto, strusciandosi contro un angolo e agitandoci la coda contro, e dopo qualche piccolo assestamento sale sul materasso con un salto quasi perfetto.

Matt resta imbambolato finché non sente i suoi baffi solleticargli le caviglie. «Ehi,» dice, e pensa che dovrebbe farla scendere; pensa che non è igienico averla sul letto; pensa che sarà impossibile dormire anche stanotte su lenzuola coperte di peli. «Vieni qui,» dice, allungando una mano, e pensa che è la prima volta che Mathilda gli si avvicina dopo un'uscita in costume.

Mathilda risponde con un piccolo _mrrrr_ e trotterella verso la sua mano, ci strofina la testa contro in cerca di grattini, e appena Matt comincia a muovere le dita gli si acciambella contro la pancia e inizia a fare le fusa.

Matt si era rassegnato a non chiudere occhio fino all’alba, ma si addormenta con il pelo morbido di Mathilda ancora sotto le dita e le sue fusa che gli riecheggiano sotto pelle, e quando la mattina dopo viene svegliato cinque minuti prima della sua sveglia ufficiale con una zampa sulla vescica si rende conto di non aver dormito così bene da anni.

Persino i lividi sembrano far meno male del solito.

*

Anche Foggy se ne accorge, una volta in ufficio. «Sei… in forma,» commenta, piacevolmente sorpreso, mentre Karen è fuori a cercare il pranzo per tutti e tre. «Fatto una bella meditata, dopo che me ne sono andato?»

Matt sbuffa una risata al suo tono allusivo («Le mie sopracciglia stanno—» «Non so se voglio saperlo.») e prega con tutto il cuore di non stare arrossendo. «Ho _dormito_ , niente meditazione. O altro. Ma...» Si morde un labbro, incerto per qualche motivo, poi continua. Foggy lo rimprovera sempre che non lo aggiorna abbastanza su Mathilda, come se non la vedesse di persona quasi ogni giorno, sta solo eseguendo una richiesta. «Mathilda ha dormito con me, stanotte.»

Foggy fa un fischio e tenta di dirgli cosa stanno facendo le sue sopracciglia _ora_ e Matt gli dà una cartellina in faccia.

«Aiuto polizia, Daredevil mi ha aggredito,» dice, e poi alza le mani ridendo quando Matt agita minaccioso la cartellina. «Okay, buono, la smetto. Quindi Mathilda ha fatto pace con il tuo alter ego?»

Matt scrolla le spalle. «È comparsa solo quando te ne sei andato, magari sei stato tu a tranquillizzarla.»

«O magari semplicemente non le piace il costume.»

Ouch.

Matt non riesce a nascondere del tutto una smorfia. La maggior parte del tempo Foggy parla del costume — di Daredevil — come se fosse qualcosa di strano ma buffo, l’ultimo hobby ridicolo di una lunga serie di hobby ridicoli su cui scherzare; poi ci sono momenti del genere. Non che Matt possa davvero dimenticare i sentimenti di Foggy verso quella parte di lui, ma è più facile non pensarci quando non sente l’amarezza della sua voce.

Amarezza involontaria, perché Foggy sembra accorgersene solo un secondo più tardi, trasalendo con un minuscolo respiro. «No, non intendevo—»

«Non ti preoccupare,» dice, e sorride, un sorriso grande e falso. _Lascia stare_ , supplica quel sorriso, _ti prego_ , e Foggy apre un paio di volte la bocca ma alla fine non dice nulla, afflosciandosi sulla sedia come un palloncino vecchio. Matt gli è già grato così, ma quando Foggy preme un ginocchio contro il suo in una scusa silenziosa, il suo sorriso diventa un po’ più piccolo e un po’ più sincero. Non si merita né scuse né il calore del tocco di Foggy, ma è felice di avere entrambi.

«Comunque.» Foggy si schiarisce la voce. «Spiega un po’ la tua ottima cera, sai? Ho letto da qualche parte che le fusa dei gatti sono una specie di rimedio a tutti i mali. Qualcosa a che fare con la frequenza delle vibrazioni — aiutano ad abbassare la pressione e a, uh, far rigenerare i tessuti più in fretta.»

Matt sbatte stupidamente le palpebre. «Oh.»

«Per cui la prossima volta che la malavita di Hell’s Kitchen ti usa come puntaspilli non c’è bisogno di tirare fuori il tappetino da yoga, basta metterti la gatta in faccia e aspettare che finisca il ciclo di ronfaggio.» Poi ridacchia piano. «Puoi dire a Claire che ti abbiamo trovato una nuova infermiera.»

«Non starà nella pelle,» dice, finto serio, poi si ricorda del piccolo problema di Claire. «Aspetta, devo avvertirla davvero, è allergica ai gatti.»

«Oops. Sarà un problema se volesse…» Foggy lascia sfumare la frase, e Matt si acciglia.

«Cosa?»

Scrollata di spalle, e il vago calore di un rossore imbarazzato. «Non lo so, venire a trovarti, fermarsi la notte.»

«Claire non si è mai fermata la notte,» dice, che non è proprio esatto, ma dubita che Foggy intenda “per fuggire dalla mafia russa che vuole finire di spezzarle le costole”. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi in quel senso, forse, se le cose fossero state diverse; Matt ci pensa, ogni tanto, e qualche volta gli dispiace, ma sempre più raramente.

È il turno di Foggy di essere stupido e mormorare: «Oh.» E poi, senza senso: «Devo offrirle da bere.»

«Eh?»

«Non capita tutti i giorni che una donna resista alla tua routine da anatroccolo ferito, Murdock, devo congratularmi,» spiega, candidamente, come se non fossero anni che lui è completamente immune a qualsiasi routine di Matt. Purtroppo. «Si vede che non fa lo stesso effetto quando sei _davvero_ ferito.»

«Probabilmente è stato trovarmi in un cassonetto.»

Foggy scoppia a ridere così forte che quasi si strozza, ed è così che li trova Karen, di ritorno con le braccia cariche di panini e bicchieri di caffè — Foggy con le lacrime agli occhi, e Matt a dargli pacche sulla schiena.

«Non voglio sapere,» mormora, sistemando il cibo sul tavolo, che è un bene perché nessuno dei due è nelle condizioni di inventarsi una storia innocente su due piedi (ed è meglio che Foggy non sappia _perché_ era finito in un cassonetto). Matt si affretta a distrarla con qualche domanda sulla sua escursione a caccia di cibo mentre Foggy tenta di alleviare la tosse con un sorso di caffè, si scotta e ricomincia a tossire più forte di prima, e la pausa pranzo passa nel modo più piacevole per (quasi) tutti.

Il ginocchio di Foggy resta premuto contro il suo per tutto il tempo.

(Dev’essere un caso, come le fusa miracolose di Mathilda.)

*

Ma i giorni passano, e le uscite continuano, e non sembra più un caso.

Quella prima notte deve aver sbloccato qualcosa, perché all’improvviso Mathilda gli sta sempre addosso. È ancora terrorizzata dal costume, e sparisce soffiando ogni volta che la stoffa rossa fa la sua comparsa, ma appena Matt è tornato Matt e Daredevil è sparito nel doppiofondo del baule in salotto, Mathilda si infila tra i suoi piedi ronfando come un trattore. È una fortuna che non siano entrambi davvero ciechi o Matt si sarebbe rotto una gamba dopo cinque minuti.

Se è stata una serata tranquilla si limita ad assediarlo sul divano, acciambellata tra le sue gambe o premuta tra lui e Foggy, se l’altro è rimasto ad aspettarlo. (Sono più le volte in cui lo aspetta che il contrario.) Se è stata una brutta serata aspetta di trovarlo a letto e si sdraia accanto a lui, sempre attenta a non toccarlo dove si è fatto male, sempre con un piccolo _mrrr_ della buonanotte e le sue fusa terapeutiche.

Se Matt non fosse abituato a meditare così spesso non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno, ma ogni mattina si sveglia e il suo corpo sta… non bene come se avesse meditato davvero, ma meglio di come dovrebbe, e quando succede Mathilda sembra sempre camminargli sulla vescica con l’aria più soddisfatta del solito.

E non succede solo per i lividi e le ossa rotte. Il diavolo non esce tutte le sere ma non significa che Matt sia sereno; ci sono torti che non può raddrizzare, e preghiere che non può esaudire, e se ormai si è arreso ad ascoltare urla e pianti e la disperazione quotidiana attorno a lui senza poterci fare niente, non significa che ne sia contento. Ma quando la coppia nel palazzo di fronte litiga ancora per l’ennesimo tradimento o quando la cameriera del primo piano piange al telefono con sua madre per il lavoro orribile, quando Matt vibra di rabbia impotente e il digrignare dei suoi stessi denti riesce quasi a coprire il suono delle ingiustizie che lo circondano, Mathilda appare, in cerca di una carezza o di pappa o di una scusa per potergli salire sulle gambe e ricoprirlo di pelo.

Matt tentava di scacciarla, all’inizio, perché questa rabbia non è tanto diversa da quella che sembra terrorizzarla tanto, ma la sua gatta è cocciuta e _rumorosa_ , quando vuole esserlo, così pian piano si è arreso. Ora è lui che la cerca, anche solo con i suoi sensi, per avere qualcosa su cui concentrarsi ed escludere tutto il resto.

La sua pressione ne è estremamente grata.

«Credo che Mathilda sia preoccupata per la mia salute,» dice una sera a Foggy, sentendosi sciocco solo a dare voce a un pensiero del genere, ma Foggy sbuffa contro il collo della sua bottiglia di birra e mormora _duh_.

«È la mascotte del nostro club,» dice Foggy, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente che non ha neanche bisogno di essere descritta ad alta voce.

«Mrrrao,» concorda Mathilda, trotterellando dietro il divano, e a quanto pare il verdetto della giuria è definitivo.

*

La loro routine viene interrotta, però, quando nonno Nelson si rompe un’anca scivolando in giardino e tutta la famiglia viene richiamata nel Jersey per aiutare.

«Solo un paio di giorni,» lo rassicura Foggy, con la testa dentro l’armadio di Matt in cerca di una cravatta “color minestrone marcio” che è un regalo di nonna Nelson e quindi è necessario infilare in valigia. Non è ben chiaro perché dovrebbe essere finita nell’armadio di Matt, ma dopo aver trovato il balsamo di Foggy nascosto tra le bottiglie nella sua doccia ha smesso di farsi domande del genere. «Giusto il tempo di salutare il clan, evitare tutti i parenti che vogliono sapere perché non ho una fidanzata e perché non ho un lavoro vero e perché non mi decido a tagliarmi i capelli, aiutare zia Sandy con nonno e poi _adieu_ , non ti preoccupare.»

Matt è seduto sul letto, a gambe incrociate, con Mathilda appollaiata di fronte a seguire con attenzione il fruscio delle sue dita che grattano contro le lenzuola, e non si sta preoccupando affatto. Non hanno nessun caso in corso, lo studio può anche fare a meno di un uomo in prima linea per qualche giorno, e per un paio di serate Mathilda può arrangiarsi e rinunciare alla sua dama di compagnia. È tutto sotto controllo. Magari non avrà nemmeno bisogno di uscire, quelle notti.

(Non ci crede nemmeno lui, ma se serve a tranquillizzare Foggy…)

«Penso che io e Karen riusciremo a difendere il forte anche senza di te.»

«Ah, i miei bambini, come crescono in fretta.»

Matt ridacchia e si lascia acchiappare le dita dalla micia, che presa la preda si anima e scatta subito all’attacco per fare la lotta.

«Okay, ci rinuncio.» Riemerge dall’armadio sistemandosi i capelli e si lascia cadere sul letto, guadagnandosi un miagolio irritato per aver fatto sobbalzare il materasso. «Dammi una mano a trovare quella maledetta cravatta.»

«In che modo, precisamente?»

Foggy sbuffa e gli dà un colpetto al ginocchio. «Sei tu il ninja, amico.» Rotola sullo stomaco, avvicinandosi di più a Matt e Mathilda, e allunga una mano di fronte al muso della gatta per un’annusata di cortesia prima di farle i grattini sotto la gola. Le fusa sono immediate e rombanti, e Foggy si tira su puntandosi su un gomito e _sorride_ , un sorriso che illumina l’aria, così brillante che Matt riesce quasi a intravederlo nel moto perpetuo delle sue fiamme, e Matt si ritrova assordato dal battito assordante del proprio cuore.

Realizza, in un’epifania di gioia terrificante, che non è mai stato così felice in vita sua. Che se potesse fermerebbe il tempo per vivere per sempre in quest’attimo, con la gatta a ronfare tra le sue ginocchia e Foggy con lui, _nel suo letto_ , felice e protetto e così vicino che basterebbe abbassarsi appena per appoggiargli una mano dietro la nuca e…

«Matt? Maaatt?»

Lascia andare il respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere, e raddrizza la schiena per evitare tentazioni. «Scusa.»

«C’è qualche problema? Qualcuno qui vicino—»

«No, no, pensavo a… altro.»

«Pensa a ritrovare la mia cravatta, piuttosto. Non lo so, fiutala. Tendi l’orecchio allo stridore dei ricami arancioni sulla lana verde muffa. Sei tu quello con la Forza, ti devo spiegare tutto?»

«Okay, Yoda. Che odore _ha_ la tua cravatta?»

«… minestrone marcio? Fammi riflettere.» E mentre riflette fa finta di accarezzare pensieroso il mento _a Mathilda_ — che apprezza con gorgoglii contenti — ma senza il suo solito commento radio, e a Matt scoppia un po’ il cuore d’amore. «Oh, pop-tart. L’ultima volta che l’ho messa mi ci è esploso un pop-tart sopra. Non fare quella faccia, non sai tutta la storia.»

« _Mi ricordo_ quando è successo, Foggy, c’ero anch’io,» dice, senza smettere di fare quella faccia, e poi si concentra su lana e poptart e non il calore di Foggy impresso sulle sue lenzuola.

La cravatta riappare, alla fine, da sotto il divano, insieme a circa trecento tappi di birra che Mathilda ama rincorrere in giro, due penne, una manciata di scontrini e cartacce, un rotolo di garza e una ciabatta.

«Sì, sempre brutta come il vomito,» dice Foggy studiando allegramente la cravatta. La appoggia sul divano — sopra, stavolta — e poi torna da Matt in camera per prendere il completo di riserva tenuto da lui per le volte in cui si ferma a dormire, che è anche il suo terzo completo migliore. («Prozia Cynthia non si merita né il primo né il secondo.»)

Non ha nemmeno riaperto l’armadio, però, che dal salotto arrivano i suoni inconfondibili di un gatto che viene scosso dai conati, apre la bocca e…

«NON SULLA CRAVATT—»

«Dicevi, “brutta come…”?»

La cravatta scompare, alla fine, nella spazzatura.

Poi anche Foggy scompare, lasciandoli con le raccomandazioni di mangiare sano e non fare tardi e non lanciarsi giù dai palazzi, nessuno dei due, e Matt lo scaccia ridendo e poi richiude la porta e sono soli. Per un paio di giorni.

Mathilda gli si struscia contro le gambe, e Matt sospira. «Dici che ce la caveremo?»

Mathilda gli vomita su un piede.

E come da auspicio iniziale, tutto va in malora nel giro di mezza giornata.

Quella notte gli sparano addosso e tentano di dargli fuoco e alla fine torna a casa zoppicando e con due — no, tre costole incrinate, e Mathilda passa l’intera notte sotto il letto a pigolare terrorizzata mentre lui tenta di ignorare l’odore di bruciato che ha impregnato tutto l’appartamento. Il giorno dopo, ovviamente, si presentano non uno ma due clienti con casi urgenti da portare in tribunale, e Matt non ha un esaurimento nervoso solo perché Karen è un angelo sceso dal cielo che si meriterebbe una laurea in legge ad honorem.

Poi Foggy chiama per informarli che “un paio di giorni” potrebbero diventare quattro o cinque o addirittura una settimana, perché zia Sandy è a letto con l’influenza e non c’è nessun altro a occuparsi di nonno Nelson. Appena scopre dei clienti insiste per tornare indietro prima ma Matt sa quanto tenga alla sua famiglia, e sa quanto sia prezioso l’aiuto di un Foggy in momenti del genere, perciò lo convince a non muoversi con la promessa di faxargli qualsiasi cosa la mattina dopo.

(«Visto che il fax serviva?»)

È solo il primo giorno ma già ne ha abbastanza.

La sera lo trova disteso sul divano con un braccio sugli occhi per alleviare il mal di testa, e la voglia viscerale di salire sul primo treno e fuggire dai Nelson. Non può farlo, ovviamente, ma è un bel pensiero.

La casa è così vuota, ora. Silenziosa, quasi, se solo il mondo di Matt potesse essere silenzioso.

Ma il suo momento di commiserazione viene interrotto da un suono ritmato, il trotterellio di zampette ovattate sul legno accompagnato da un sobbalzante _prprprprpr_ , e Mathilda appare accanto alla sua testa e procede immediatamente a sbattergli la coda sul naso.

Si alza, sputacchiando peli, e la prende in braccio per evitare di trovarsela sdraiata tra i piedi. Mathilda appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla e fa quello che in un essere umano sarebbe un sospiro, e Matt la capisce benissimo.

«Manca anche a me,» confessa, poi va a preparare del bacon per entrambi.

(Quella notte, dopo essere rientrato ed aver convinto Mathilda ad uscire da sotto il letto con il bacon avanzato, non arriva nemmeno a infilarsi dentro il letto. Si lascia cadere sul materasso, affondando la faccia nelle lenzuola… e si rende conto che sanno ancora di Foggy.

Questa settimana non passerà mai troppo in fretta.)

*

Foggy chiama dopo una settimana per dire che ne avrà almeno per altri tre giorni, forse di più, e Matt sorride al telefono e promette altri fax al più presto, e quella sera Daredevil compare sopra i tetti di Hell’s Kitchen quando gli ultimi raggi di sole non sono ancora scomparsi del tutto.

Non è una bella serata.

Ma è una serata che finisce presto, prima del solito, perché anche se ora non c’è nessuno ad aspettarlo a casa Matt ha smesso di fare ogni notte le cinque nei vicoli luridi della sua città. Il senso di colpa è migliore di qualsiasi orologio.

E comunque, c’è sempre Mathilda.

Solo che arriva di fronte al suo palazzo e si accorge che non c’è solo Mathilda.

«Come— quando—» dice, senza fiato, rischiando di fare gli ultimi gradini verso il salotto rotolando. È un benvenuto orribile, ma Foggy si alza dal divano e spalanca le braccia e fa soltanto un sospiro contento quando Matt gli si getta addosso, stringendolo troppo forte e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.

Foggy sa mezzi pubblici e stanchezza, e sotto sotto di cioccolata e medicinali, e con un respiro tremante Matt riconosce alla fine l’odore di _casa_ , e per un attimo non fa nemmeno caso come sta stritolando la camicia di Foggy tra le dita perché Foggy ride piano contro i suoi capelli, lo avvolge nelle proprie braccia e lo stringe, forse, anche più forte.

«Ehi Matty,» mormora Foggy, un filo di voce a un soffio dal suo orecchio, e Matt rabbrividisce. Il calore di Foggy gli sta annebbiando la testa, si sta perdendo nella sensazione della sua vita tra le proprie braccia, ed è così vicino al suo collo che gli sembra quasi di sentire il battito del suo cuore sotto le labbra. Potrebbe sentirlo. Potrebbe abbassarsi ancora di qualche centimetro—

Potrebbe staccarsi e non fare sciocchezze.

Fa un passo indietro e si schiarisce la voce, tenta un sorriso, non pensa al la petto di Foggy premuto contro il suo. «Dovevi arrivare mercoledì.»

«Dovevo,» dice Foggy, ma non elabora. Ci mette qualche secondo ad abbassare le braccia, e poi torna al divano, mettendo qualche metro di distanza tra loro. «Sono riuscito a liberarmi un po’ prima.»

Ora che non è più completamente distratto si rende conto che sopra il suo tavolo c’è una scatola di biscotti fatti in casa, colma fino all’orlo e avvolta nel profumo della madre di Foggy, inconfondibile anche sotto l’aroma di cocco e cioccolata, e che c’è una valigia appoggiata distrattamente contro il muro.

Foggy non è nemmeno passato a casa sua.

«Come sei entrato?» chiede, perché _non andartene mai più_ è forse un inizio di conversazione po’ eccessivo.

«Scala antincendio,» dice Foggy, un mezzo sorriso nella voce. «Dovresti imparare a chiudere meglio le finestre.»

Matt scoppia a ridere.

Foggy crolla addormentato nel giro di venti minuti, con i piedi sul tavolino davanti al divano e le gambe coperte dalle scartoffie dell’ultimo caso su cui aveva insistito per farsi aggiornare immediatamente. Matt lo trova così quando esce dal bagno, avvolto in cerotti freschi e una tuta morbida, e non sa nemmeno lui per quanto tempo resta impalato a pensare a cosa darebbe, ora, per riacquistare la vista anche solo per un istante.

Si muove solo quando Mathilda, da sotto il divano, gli dà una zampata e gli conficca tutte le unghie in un piede.

Placa la gatta con del cibo e poi va a prendere una coperta dalla sua stanza, raccoglie tutti i documenti sparsi in giro e convince Foggy, tra un brontolio e l’altro, a mettersi più comodo sul divano.

In un attimo di follia gli offre quasi il suo letto. Sarebbe solo giusto, no? Foggy è stanco, e non doveva nemmeno venire stasera, e Matt potrebbe dormire sul divano. Semplice gentilezza, niente di più. Non è che senta la mancanza del profumo di Foggy tra le sue lenzuola.

Per fortuna Foggy comincia a russare non appena poggia il capo sul bracciolo, e Matt non è ancora così in là nella follia da pensare di svegliarlo.

Mentre si infila a letto sente Mathilda arrampicarsi sul divano e poi andare ad acciambellarsi dietro le ginocchia di Foggy, ronfando felice schiacciata tra le sue gambe e il divano, e la fitta di gelosia è breve e dimenticabile. Davvero.

(La mattina dopo Foggy deve passare a casa sua a lasciare la valigia, ma arriva comunque in ufficio per primo. Quando Matt appare sulla soglia del suo ufficio non lo saluta nemmeno, entra e mette una chiave sulla sua scrivania e si morde la lingua per non dire immediatamente qualcosa di stupido.

«La scala antincendio è pericolante.»

Foggy lo fissa, senza parole, e Matt va a barricarsi nel suo ufficio senza dargli neanche il tempo di rifiutare.

Quando sente il tintinnio della chiave che scivola insieme alle altre nel portachiavi di Foggy è come se gli avessero sollevato un peso dal petto.)

*

«Ti trovo più in forma.»

Matt grugnisce incredulo, e se ne pente nel giro di mezzo secondo perché _Dio santo, il suo naso_.

Claire sospira, lo spinge con un dito sul mento a riappoggiare la testa sul dorso del divano, raddrizza il pacco di piselli surgelati appoggiato sopra la sua faccia e poi torna a ricucire il suo avambraccio.

Kevlar: meno resistente del previsto di fronte a una katana.

La sua vita ormai è un fumetto di bassa lega.

«Ovviamente non in quel senso. Intendevo che sembri più felice.»

«Mh mh.»

Certo, anche se ha una spalla lussata e il suo braccio sinistro sembra passato in un tritacarne e ha il vago sospetto di avere il setto nasale incrinato, di nuovo, ragion per cui sta cercando di meditare — impresa non facile quando si ha mezzo chilo di piselli in faccia e, appunto, il setto nasale incrinato, ma Matt ha fin troppa esperienza di certe situazioni — e quindi non ha registrato una parola di quello che ha detto Claire.

«Non ho mai visto nessuno sorridere in quel modo prima di riposizionare una spalla, dev’essere successo qualcosa di bello.»

Inspira. Espira.

«Mmh.»

Inspira. Espira.

Inspira. Espira.

Inspira—

«Foggy è tornato a casa?»

—mandati l’espirazione di traverso e strozzati.

Claire fa un verso scocciato e lo rispinge giù direttamente con una mano sul pacco di surgelati — _ow_ — senza nemmeno mollare il filo di sutura con l’altra. «Non muoverti.»

«Cosa c’entra Foggy?»

«Non saprei,» dice candidamente, chiudendo il punto interrotto con un fiocco perfetto. «L’ultima volta che sei passato di qui avevi un’aria miserabile, e lui non c’era, oggi sei _contento_ e so da fonti sicure che Foggy è tornato ieri.»

Fa una smorfia, ma solo perché i piselli che si sciolgono gli stanno lentamente gocciolando condensa addosso. «E…?»

Claire scrolla le spalle e inizia ad armeggiare con le garze. «Nulla. Sono solo contenta che sia tornato,» dice, facendogli sollevare un poco il braccio per far girare meglio la garza. «Ti fa bene averlo intorno.»

Matt non replica, ma Claire non sembra aspettarsi risposta. Il suo braccio viene bendato con gesti rapidi e leggeri, e lui si lascia cullare dai rumori del condominio. Santino sta leggendo una favola alla sua sorellina, in attesa della mamma che sta salendo le scale con una scatola di ciambelle nascosta in borsa. La signora del primo piano sta riscaldando il gulash del giorno prima e l’odore di paprika ha impregnato tutto il palazzo. C’è chi dorme, e chi si sta svegliando per andare al lavoro, chi ride e chi canta e chi si gode il silenzio, ed è una sensazione… calda. Avvolgente. La rara certezza che per una volta, anche solo per qualche ora, la sua città è al sicuro.

Potrebbe persino addormentarsi così, se Claire non gli togliesse il pacco ormai tiepido dal naso e mentre studia la situazione non gli dicesse: «Gli hai già chiesto di trasferirsi da te?»

«No,» sospira, un po’ chiuso per via del naso ma ben chiaro. Dopotutto non è la prima volta che tornano su questo discorso. «E non ho intenzione di farlo.»

Si raddrizza a sedere tastandosi piano il viso mentre fa mente locale su dove sia finita la sua maschera. Non serve nemmeno che faccia attenzione al discorso, visto che ormai lo sa a memoria. Potreste dividere l’affitto; non ho spazio, e non siamo al college; ti farebbe bene averlo intorno; Daredevil non è un buon coinquilino; sono sicura che lui sarebbe d’accordo; ma non c’è alcun motivo per chiederglielo — stessa storia, ogni volta.

«È perché è innamorato di te?»

Matt raggela.

«Cos—?»

«È un problema perché è innamorato di te?» ripete Claire, come se la seconda volta le parole avessero un fottutissimo senso. «Non vuoi metterlo a disagio?»

«Foggy non— io—»

«O è perché tu sei innamorato di lui?»

Matt smette di respirare.

«Matt? Matt!»

C’è una mano contro il suo sterno e delle dita sul suo viso, fredde, disinfettante, _Claire_ , e Matt si concentra su quelle piuttosto che sulla voce che gli ronza nelle orecchie ( _va tutto bene, respira, va tutto bene_ ) o sul retrogusto acido che gli ha invaso la gola.

Va tutto bene. Respira. Va tutto bene.

Claire si allontana per un attimo lasciandolo da solo a costringersi a un respiro profondo dopo l’altro, e quando torna si inginocchia di fronte a lui e gli preme un bicchiere d’acqua contro il ginocchio. Lo prende tentando un sorriso e ci avvolge intorno entrambe le mani, rendendosi conto che stanno tremando.

_Va tutto bene._

Claire lo osserva bere in silenzio, poi sospira. «L’avevi mai detto a qualcuno?»

«No,» gracchia, e non sa nemmeno lui no cosa. No, non lo sapeva nessuno; no, non sono innamorato del mio migliore amico; no, _lui_ non è innamorato di _me_. No e basta, no a tutto. «Come…»

«Vi ho visti insieme, Matt,» gli ricorda, e dev’essere veramente in condizioni orribili in questo momento, perché non era mai stata così gentile neanche quando gli aveva detto che tra di loro non poteva esserci nulla. «Ho visto la tua faccia quando Foggy ha gli occhi da qualche altra parte. E la sua, quando ti guarda.»

Matt scuote forte la testa, ignora le fitte al naso. «È il mio migliore amico.»

«Sì. È per questo che dovresti dirglielo.»

La sola idea è quasi abbastanza da togliergli di nuovo tutta l’aria dai polmoni.

«No,» ripete, più deciso, assoluto. «No, non posso fargli questo.»

«Non penso che rifiuterebbe.»

«Non è per quello.» Perché Foggy lo ama ma non _in quel modo_ , e lo sa, ma non è quello il punto, e se anche lo amasse davvero sarebbe anche peggio — il punto non è che Foggy è Foggy ma che Matt è _Matt_ , e Foggy è la persona migliore al mondo e non ha mai fatto niente per meritarsi uno come lui. «Non posso sottoporlo a questo,» dice, con un gesto verso il braccio fasciato, la sua spalla, tutto. «Non sarebbe giusto.»

«Rovinare quegli addominali?»

«Il rischio di non riuscire a tornare a casa. Il rischio di farlo soffrire.»

«E se morissi adesso pensi che non soffrirebbe?»

Improvvisamente gli cade addosso il ricordo di quella notte, _sei mai stato davvero cieco?_ e l’orrore nella sua voce e il suono del suo cuore che si spezza a ogni battito, e non ha mai avuto bisogno di pensarci. Matt morirà presto, e questo è inevitabile, e spezzerà definitivamente il cuore al suo migliore amico, e anche questo è inevitabile — sa il Signore quanto vorrebbe evitarlo, quanto ha provato ad allontanarlo, a proteggerlo, ma non è stato abbastanza forte; quello che può evitare, però, è il peggio.

Quello che può evitare è di fargli più male del necessario.

«È diverso,» dice, e quando Claire si lascia sfuggire un verso incredulo si acciglia nella sua direzione. « _Tu_ sei ancora qui, ma non hai voluto altro.»

Claire si alza scuotendo la testa. «Fortuna che almeno sei piacevole da guardare, Murdock.»

*

Quando _finalmente_ riesce a tornare a casa, con il petto dolorante e l’aria gelata delle ultime ore di buio che gli entra nelle ossa, è così stanco che quasi vorrebbe mettersi a dormire per terra. Scenario più che probabile, dopotutto, visto che la finestra da cui prova a entrare lo tradisce all’ultimo secondo e lui finisce per inciampare sul davanzale, sbilanciarsi in avanti e far cadere una pila di cartelle a terra. Fa un respiro profondo e si toglie il cappuccio per massaggiarsi le tempie, aspettando un miagolio scocciato o qualche saluto assonnato, ma nessuno lo degna di considerazione e per un secondo, un solo confuso secondo di dispiacere e sollievo, crede che per una buona volta Foggy sia tornato a casa sua.

Peccato i respiri lenti e profondi e il battito fin troppo noto che gli arrivano dal divano.

Matt si rende conto, razionalmente, che dovrebbe fare molte cose: dovrebbe spogliarsi e farsi una doccia, se non vuole alzarsi domani — tra qualche ora — dolorante e con il costume incollato addosso; dovrebbe dare da mangiare a Mathilda, pulire la sua lettiera, farle un po’ di coccole e poi lasciarsela dormire sulla pancia come una borsa dell’acqua calda pelosa, magari le sue fusa miracolose aiutano anche con i punti di sutura; dovrebbe svegliare Foggy, e rassicurarlo di essere tornato relativamente sano e salvo, e spedirlo a casa sua a dormire su un letto vero, non restare abbandonato contro il muro ad ascoltare i piccoli sbuffi che gli sfuggono nel sonno.

Se solo ora avesse la forza di fare almeno una di quelle cose.

Raccoglie le energie con un altro respiro profondo e si stacca lentamente dalla parete, trascinandosi dietro arti che sembrano diventati di piombo fino al divano. Appoggia una mano su un bracciolo e poi, con appena un lampo di esitazione, fa scorrere l’altra sul bordo dei cuscini in cerca di un poco di spazio per sedersi — un gesto superfluo ma rassicurante. Segue con le dita il profilo della stoffa piegata sotto il peso di Foggy, sfiorandogli la spalla, la piega di una manica, e fermandosi all’altezza della sua pancia.

Foggy continua a dormire, ignaro di tutto, e Matt resta fermo così per secondi che sembrano infiniti, sospeso sopra di lui come il principe sopra la Bella Addormentata, con il cervello così annebbiato dalla stanchezza da pensare quasi che forse, dopotutto, non ci vorrebbe niente ad abbassarsi un po’ e… 

E tradire la fiducia del suo migliore amico, di nuovo, perché a quanto pare non ne ha ancora avuto abbastanza.

Si sposta con un sorriso triste e si lascia cadere sul bordo del divano, a un soffio dalle cosce di Foggy, che strofina la guancia contro il cuscino e non dà altri segni di essere stato disturbato nel sonno. Matt deve fare molte cose e ora, con calma, inizierà dal togliersi il costume. Un passo alla volta e riuscità a fare tutto.

Arriva a togliersi uno stivale prima di rendersi conto che non ha più neanche la forza per tenere gli occhi aperti.

È che la sua divisa ha così tante cinghie, e lui è in piedi da quasi quarantott’ore, ed è _così stanco_ , e in fondo che problema c’è se non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti? Non cambia niente per lui, dopotutto. Può chiuderli e risparmiare energie per togliere l’altro stivale, e poi dare la pappa a Mathilda, e poi svegliare Foggy, e poi… 

Ma prima una pausa. Solo una, piccola piccola, per riposarsi e poter fare il resto. Solo qualche secondo per riprendere fiato, e appoggiare la testa da qualche parte, e lasciarsi andare contro il calore perfetto alle sue spalle…

*

…e riprendere coscienza, chissà quanto tempo dopo, per rendersi conto di non sapere nemmeno in che posizione è finito.

Una posizione scomoda, di sicuro, visto che si è svegliato per una fitta alla spalla.

Fa un respiro profondo ma si blocca a metà, perché—

Uhm.

C’è Foggy premuto contro la sua schiena.

No, anzi, non semplicemente premuto, _appiccicato_ alla sua schiena, dalla fronte appoggiata alla sua nuca fino al piede infilato tra le sue caviglie, e un braccio è sotto il collo di Matt a mo’ di cuscino ma l’altro è stretto attorno alla sua vita, pesante e caldo, e Matt — Matt sta morendo.

Vorrebbe andarsene ( _dovrebbe_ andarsene) ma non c’è una fibra del suo corpo che sembri d’accordo col piano.

Ha la faccia in fiamme e digrigna i denti, cercando di concentrarsi sul modo migliore per abbandonare quel divano e non su tutto il resto, ma ora che si è accorto di Foggy è come se non riuscisse a sentire altro. È un’overdose sensoriale, tutto il suo mondo ridotto al respiro regolare di Foggy che gli accarezza i capelli e lo sfregare della stoffa contro il suo petto ogni volta che respira, poi mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile e muove i fianchi e—

Dev’essere una punizione divina. Matt sapeva di non essere una brava persona, ma non immaginava di essere così terribile.

Perché c’è un problema nei pantaloni di Foggy, reazioni normali, fisiologia incontrollabile, e ora per simpatia anche Matt ha un problema, rapido come non gli capitava di avere problemi da anni, quando era un adolescente in crisi ormonale e dei sensi potenziati circondato da dozzine di altri adolescenti in crisi ormonale che avevano costantemente dei problemi.

Ti prego fa che Foggy non si svegli ora.

È chiaro che la fuga è l’unica soluzione che possa lasciare un briciolo di dignità a entrambi, perciò Matt finisce il respiro profondo di un secolo fa e prende il polso di Foggy per spostargli il braccio. Ce la può fare. È un ninja vigilante con i superpoteri, può riuscire a staccarsi dal suo migliore amico.

(Anche se ha sognato qualcosa del genere da più tempo di quanto ci tenga a ricordare. Anche se ignorare l’istinto di girarsi e baciare la sua bocca socchiusa fa fisicamente male.)

Neanche un centimetro e Foggy fa un verso scontento e se lo tira addosso stringendolo più forte.

E poi inizia a muovere i fianchi contro di lui.

La spiegazione, realizza Matt all’improvviso, è che dev’essere già morto. È già morto e questo è il suo tormento eterno. Perché come dovrebbe fare a spostarsi, ora, _in che modo_ —

Mathilda gli plana sulla milza.

Letteralmente.

Un secondo contemplava la prospettiva della combustione spontanea, il secondo dopo quattro chili di gatta affamata gli piovono addosso dalla spalliera del divano. Foggy urla, _Mathilda_ urla, Matt cade a terra e finisce di rompersi il naso del tutto, e il resto della mattinata è un turbinio sfocato di colazione e ciotole da riempire e cravatte annodate al contrario perché dovevano essere in ufficio ore fa.

E Foggy non si è accorto di nulla.

È una specie di miracolo.

(Ora deve solo riuscire a fare finta di nulla anche lui.)

*

La cosa più orribile è che non è per niente orribile.

No, non proprio: è decisamente orribile, ma non nella maniera che si aspettava.

Passano giorni e nei modi di fare di Foggy non cambia _nulla_. Continuano a lavorare come sempre, e a parlare come sempre, e a passare le serate come sempre, Foggy che è il solito Foggy e Matt che perde lentamente il senno.

Sarebbe più facile fare finta di niente se ogni cosa non gli ricordasse quella mattina, ma ora non può stare nello stesso palazzo insieme a Foggy senza rivivere ogni istante con vivida precisione. Foggy gli passa accanto e Matt si tende senza neanche rendersene conto verso il suo calore, inseguendo il ricordo della sua vicinanza; Foggy lo tocca per qualche motivo, per aiutarlo o richiamare la sua attenzione, e Matt si sente di nuovo il suo braccio attorno alla vita.

Non si era mai reso conto davvero di _quanto_ Foggy lo toccasse.

E in tutto ciò Foggy non si accorge di nulla, continua a dargli pacche sulle spalle e accompagnarlo con una mano sul gomito e a parcheggiarsi sul suo divano con un libro da leggere o una tazza di tè, e ogni volta è come un pugno allo stomaco.

È tutto come prima, ed è perfetto.

(Ed è orribile.)

*

Un paio di giorni dopo l’Incidente, come ha iniziato a chiamarlo nella sua testa, Karen si presenta a casa sua poco dopo averlo salutato in ufficio.

«Ehi,» dice, aprendo la porta solo dopo essersi assicurato che Mathilda sia ben lontana dall’ingresso, e si scosta per farla entrare.

«Ehi a te,» risponde Karen, per poi guardarsi intorno. «C’è Foggy? Ha lasciato il cellulare sulla scrivania prima, sono venuta a riportarglielo.»

«No, non è da queste parti.» Mentre Karen saluta Mathilda con una vocina ridicola Matt prende due birre dal frigo, gliene presenta una, e Karen inizia a scuotere la testa ma si ferma subito con un “scusa, no”. Matt le sorride, rimettendo a posto una delle due bottiglie. «Hai provato a casa sua?»

«Uh, perché dovrei?»

«Perché è casa sua?»

Karen inarca un sopracciglio. «Sicuro?»

«Karen, Foggy non vive qui,» dice, con un accenno di risata, ma quando poi Karen lo trafigge con lo sguardo si rende conto di una o due cose, ossia che ha una mano appoggiata contro il cuscino preferito di Foggy, nell’altra mano sta tenendo una birra della marca preferita di Foggy, il tavolino di fronte al divano (nuovo, scelto da Foggy) è coperto da metà della libreria personale di Foggy, e Matt _potrebbe_ avere addosso, sotto la felpa, una vecchia t-shirt di Foggy.

(Karen, naturalmente, non può vederla, ma per qualche motivo questo rende il tutto anche peggio.)

«… non è come sembra.»

Karen gli scoppia a ridere in faccia e lui fa una smorfia perché okay, _touché_ , ma davvero non è come sembra. C’è una spiegazione perfettamente logica a tutto, anche se “posso spiegare!” è la seconda cosa peggiore che potrebbe dirle in questo momento.

Il cuscino è lì perché dopo tre serate ad appisolarsi sul suo divano Foggy aveva decretato che Matt può anche divertirsi a soffrire volontariamente, ma lui ha bisogno di qualcosa di morbido dove appoggiare la testa, perciò la volta successiva era venuto preparato. La birra è un po’ per ringraziarlo, perché con tutto quello che sta facendo per lui è il minimo, un po’ perché ormai è quasi sempre Foggy stesso a fare la spesa per casa sua e Matt non ha particolari pretese. (Bugia, Matt ha pretese _ridicole_ in fatto di birra, ma questo è per Foggy.) I libri si sono accumulati per ammazzare il tempo durante le lunghe notti in attesa di Daredevil, Foggy si è semplicemente dimenticato di riportarli a casa.

(La t-shirt… no, non ci sono scuse. La t-shirt è perché non c’è un muscolo nel corpo di Matt che non gridi vendetta a ogni movimento, e ha bisogno di un po’ di conforto. E poi per qualche motivo le maglie di Foggy sono sempre più morbide delle sue.)

Perciò, vostro onore, è tutto perfettamente logico e ragionevole, come i completi d’emergenza nel suo armadio, o lo spazzolino appoggiato accanto al suo, o il computer di Foggy che ronza in cucina, o la credenza piena dei cereali zuccherosi che Foggy adora e Matt non mangerebbe neanche sotto…

«Oh mio Dio,» mormora, orripilato, perché lui e Foggy _vivono insieme_.

Come è successo? _Quando_ è successo?

La sua espressione deve parlare per lui, perché Karen smette di ridacchiare, gli si avvicina e lo fa sedere sul divano (accanto al cuscino di Foggy, santo cielo, come ha fatto—) e prende posto al suo fianco. «Matt, davvero non te ne eri accorto?»

«Doveva venire una sera ogni tanto,» tenta, debolmente, ma mentre lo dice si rende conto che no, sono settimane che non cena più da solo, e sono più le notti in cui Foggy decide di restare sul suo divano che quelle in cui torna a casa, il più delle volte solo per dormire qualche ora e cambiarsi. Il Piano Cat Sitting gli è esploso tra le mani e nessuno dei due se ne è reso conto.

«Mio Dio, sei peggio di Foggy. Quando gli ho chiesto perché continuasse a cercare appartamenti quando ha praticamente già traslocato si è messo a ridere, ma ora capisco.»

Matt si nasconde il viso tra le mani.

«Sta cercando appartamenti,» dice, massaggiandosi le tempie. «Perché casa sua è una topaia e il padrone vuole aumentare l’affitto.»

«Ma praticamente vivete già insieme!»

«Ma non può trasferirsi qui.»

«Perché?»

Il dejà-vu è frastornante. La vera domanda è perché mai tutte le donne nella sua vita siano ossesionate da questa storia, ma Matt non ha le forze per pensarci. Ha appena quelle per fare un respiro profondo e ripetere, ancora una volta: «Non posso chiedere a Foggy di venire a vivere con me.»

«Lo so che è un passo importante, ma è così tanto tempo che… voi due… Matt, _lo sai_ che state insieme?»

Mathilda si affaccia in salotto, si stiracchia allungando le zampe davanti con uno sbadiglio, e poi trotterella verso di loro con un incuriosito «Mrrao?» Matt la prende in braccio quando gli arriva di fronte e inizia a sbattere la testa contro i suoi stinchi, e si prepara a rispondere a _lei_ , perché “mrrao?” è la cosa più sensata che abbia sentito negli ultimi cinque minuti.

Non bastava Claire, no. Ovviamente.

_Lo sai che state insieme?_

È una maledizione, è ufficiale.

«Non stiamo insieme, Karen,» mormora, ed è così _stanco_ di tutta questa storia che non si agita nemmeno, e Mathilda che pianta entrambe le zampe anteriori nella sua milza riesce efficacemente a distrarlo dalla solita stretta al petto.

Karen apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, atterrita. Si morde le labbra e arrossisce, una vampata di calore che dal collo le risale fino alla punta del naso, ma poi la sente raddrizzare la schiena ed è questo, con lei, il vero segnale che sta per dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di serio. «Perché?»

O qualcosa di incredibilmente idiota, a quanto pare.

«È chiaro che siete pazzi l’uno dell’altro,» insiste, sinceramente stupita. «Hai visto come — uh, cioè, è piuttosto palese. E Foggy _vive già qui_. Qual è il problema?»

Matt passa le mani sulla schiena di Mathilda per non serrare i pugni. È l’ennesima occasione che l’universo gli getta in faccia, il momento adatto per spiegarle come stanno davvero le cose, per confessare tutto a Karen e non avere più segreti, ma Matt è un codardo, lo è sempre stato per le cose importanti, perciò manda giù la verità che gli stava sbocciando il gola e conta i respiri di Mathilda per calmarsi.

«Non sono bravo con le relazioni.»

Eufemismo del secolo.

«E per Foggy non varrebbe la pena di impegnarsi?»

Ammutolisce. Si strapperebbe il cuore dal petto, per Foggy, ma il problema non è quello che farebbe _per_ lui — è quello che ha paura di fare _a_ lui. Deluderlo. Ferirlo. Lasciarlo solo.

Sprofonda di più nel divano mentre la gatta gli si accoccola sullo stomaco. «Ma Foggy non è interessato.»

«Ommioddio. C’è un modo di farvi revocare la laurea? Perché siete tutti e due dei _cretini_. Certo che Foggy è interessato, me l’ha—» Si blocca inspirando di colpo e si morde un labbro, abbassando il capo. Matt alza le sopracciglia, confuso perché se è vero che la conosce questo non è che l’inizio di una lunga sfuriata, e solo dopo una pausa estenuante scopre il motivo dell’interruzione. «Foggy è interessato. Devi fidarti.»

E il suo cuore non perde un battito.

Matt si sente un po’ come se gli avessero tolto il pavimento da sotto i piedi. Non è una bugia, e non è nemmeno una speranza ottimistica, è il battito sicuro e sincero della verità — Karen lo sa. Deve averlo scoperto, o Foggy deve averglielo detto, ed è la verità.

Karen sa, e Foggy lo vuole, e non può essere vero.

«Non è possibile.»

«Perché no? Insomma, tu sei… tu,» dice, con un colpo di tosse impacciato, e Matt non riesce a trattenere una risata vuota.

«È quello il problema.»

«Non per Foggy.»

A questo, purtroppo, non può ribattere. Foggy è sempre stato l’unico, dopo suo padre, a non rinfacciargli nulla, a non andarsene pur con tutte le volte in cui ne avrebbe avuto ogni ragione. Foggy è cocciuto.

Foggy potrebbe essere così sciocco da voler restare, se Matt gli dicesse tutto.

Che è un pensiero che dovrebbe ghiacciargli il sangue, ma la speranza è il male più subdolo e lui non riesce a impedire il calore che gli irradia il petto.

Foggy resterebbe. Non può farlo, sarebbe un disastro, gli spezzerebbe il cuore, ma _resterebbe_.

Sente Karen scuotere la testa e poi prendergli la mano da dove è pietrificata sopra la pelliccia di Mathilda, che per fortuna dorme e non sta assistendo alla sua crisi esistenziale. «Dovresti dirglielo, Matt,» dice piano, stringendogli le dita. «Siete già a metà dell’opera, dopotutto.»

Ci sono tante altre obiezioni, in realtà, ma la serratura scatta all’improvviso e sobbalzano entrambi allo spalancasi della porta.

Tutte queste chiacchierate emotive stanno distruggendo la sua concentrazione.

«Indovina chi ho incontrato qui sotto? Sempre se non stavi facendo la spia con i tuoi eeeehi Karen, non sapevo fossi qui, che sorpresa, qual buon vento?»

Karen sta fissando Foggy, Foggy sta per aprire la bocca e scavarsi la fossa e Matt sta per andare alla finestra e buttarsi di sotto, ma per fortuna Mathilda è rotolata giù dal suo petto di corsa per andare a salutare Foggy e riesce a distendere l’atmosfera con un “prrrrmao” affamato.

«Eeeehi anche a te, Mathilda, hai fame? Vuoi la pappa? Vogliamo andare di là e pensare alla pappa?»

Mentre Foggy appoggia la spesa in cucina e chiacchiera (un pochino istericamente) con la gatta, Matt sente lo sguardo di Karen perforargli un lato del viso.

«Ha le chiavi di casa tua?» sibila, e okay, alla luce delle recenti rivelazioni, forse doveva rendersi conto prima che stavano vivendo insieme. «Ha le chiavi di casa tua _e non pensavi che fosse interessato?_ »

«Di che chiacchierate, voi due?»

«Nulla!» dice Karen, eccessivamente allegra, con un’ultima occhiata laser nella sua direzione, e Matt sa di stare arrossendo fin sopra le orecchie ma c’è poco che possa fare. Karen gli stringe un’altra volta la mano e poi si alza, sistemandosi la gonna e recuperando la borsa per prendere il cellulare da ridare a Foggy. «Hai lasciato questo in ufficio.»

«Oh!» Tonfi ritmici e fruscio di stoffa mentre si tocca le tasche, la risatina di Karen nel porgergli il telefono. «Lei, signorina, è la colonna portante di questo studio legale. Posso offrirle qualcosa per ripagarla?»

«No, non c’è problema,» dice, poi Matt si sente i suoi occhi sulla nuca per mezzo secondo. «Ho un impegno, non posso restare.»

«Sicura? Neanche un…?»

«A domani Foggy!» Lo schiocco di un bacio sulla guancia e poi qualche passo, una mano sulla spalla di Matt. «A domani, Matt,» dice, il tono più eloquente di mille occhiate, per poi sparire in un soffio di profumo e lo scatto della porta.

E ora sono soli.

«Oookay, tutto ciò non è stato _affatto_ strano,» dice Foggy, perplesso, e poi resta un attimo fermo in attesa di un commento, che non arriverà mai perché Matt è _mortificato_. Perché vivono insieme, e non se ne era accorto prima. Perché lui è innamorato di Foggy, e Foggy _potrebbe_ provare qualcosa per lui, e non è altro che la ricetta per un disastro.

Foggy, beatamente ignaro di tutto, scrolla le spalle quando non riceve risposta e torna alla sua spesa. «Ho preso il polpettone dal negozio dietro l’ufficio. Ha sei milioni di calorie a fetta ma lo so che sotto sotto è il tuo preferito, e non perderai il tuo fisico da modello se per una volta mangi—»

«Foggy, non—»

«Uh?»

«Non possiamo fare—» È come se gli stessero strappando le parole di bocca con una pinza. Gesticola tra loro due e a tutto il resto del salotto, della casa, delle loro vite sovrapposte come se fosse una cosa normale. «Questo.»

«… il polpettone?»

« _Foggy_ ,» ed esce più lamentoso di come vorrebbe ma a questo punto non importa davvero, perché hanno bisogno di fare questa conversazione da troppo tempo e Foggy deve _capire_. «Noi due, insieme. Non possiamo. Non può funzionare.»

Foggy resta fermo alle sue spalle, in silenzio, a respirare lentamente. Una delle cose che ha sempre amato — tanto vale usare le parole per bene, adesso — di lui è che nessuna delle cose che gli ha rovesciato addosso è mai riuscita a prenderlo del tutto alla sprovvista (a parte _quella_ cosa, ovviamente), e anche ora è lo stesso; non gli chiede di cosa sta parlando, e non cerca di negare, e non è nemmeno spaventato. Il suo battito è incredibilmente normale, in realtà, veloce come quello di qualcuno che si sta preparando mentalmente a qualcosa di grosso, ma chiaro e regolare come sempre.

Dopo quelli che sembrano secoli di silenzio, Foggy lo raggiunge e gli si siede davanti, non sulla poltrona così lontana dal divano ma proprio di fronte a lui, sul tavolino nuovo (quello che hanno comprato insieme, qualche settimana prima, a una svendita di quartiere, e _come_ aveva fatto a non capire che stavano vivendo insieme?). Fa un respiro profondo, e poi un altro, diverso, e Matt non ha mai odiato come ora la sua conoscenza enciclopedica dei respiri di Foggy Nelson.

«Da quanti anni ci conosciamo?»

… se solo avesse una conoscenza enciclopedica anche sei suo processi mentali.

«Cosa c’entra?»

«Da quanti anni, Matt?»

«Sei, ma —»

«Mi sembra che stia funzionando, no?»

«Non è la stessa cosa.»

Foggy si stringe le mani tra le ginocchia e fa un mezzo sorriso che gli colora la voce e blocca un elenco di obiezioni nella gola di Matt. «Non è neanche una cosa completamente diversa, sai.»

Matt si stringe i pugni contro le cosce. «Non posso darti quello che vuoi—»

«Me l’hai chiesto? Mi hai chiesto cosa voglio?» sbotta Foggy, e Matt non riesce nemmeno a riaprire bocca. «No, perché se me l’avessi chiesto sapresti che quello che voglio è _esattamente questo_. Lavorare insieme, e poi tornare a casa insieme, e dare da mangiare a Mathilda e addormentarmi con te sul divano. E anche altro, ovviamente,» aggiunge, con giusto un piccolo tocco di calore in più sulle guance, e la gola di Matt è improvvisamente secca come il deserto. «Ma credo che quello si fosse capito.»

Matt fa un verso strozzato. «Ma stavi dormendo quando… sono _sicuro_ che stavi dormendo.»

«Duh, ho passato tutto il giorno mezzo convinto che fosse un sogno — voglio dire, non sarebbe il primo, tu sei tu e io sono solo io — ma non sono scemo, Murdock. Sono giorni che scappi terrorizzato ogni volta che ti sfioro.»

E Matt avrebbe da dire tantissime cose su questo discorso, ma riesce a focalizzarsi solo su una. «Cosa significa “solo” tu? Non sei “solo” tu, Foggy.» Deve conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi per evitare di alzarsi e stringerselo addosso e non lasciarlo andare via più. «Tu sei _straordinario_ , sei anche troppo per…»

«Aspetta,» dice Foggy, e Matt riesce quasi a vedere la lampadina che gli si accende sopra la testa, e vorrebbe darsi un pugno in faccia da solo. «È questo il problema? _Io_ sono troppo _per te_?»

Matt alza le mani con un verso frustrato. «Sì! Sei gentile, sei divertente, sei intelligente, pensi sempre agli altri, sei la persona migliore che conosca e io — io non sono una brava persona.»

Per un attimo, dentro il loro salotto, c’è perfetto silenzio.

«È la più grande valanga di stronzate che ti abbia mai sentito dire.»

«Ma _è vero_ , non mi conosci—»

«Sei anni, Matt!»

«Ma non sai cosa penso!» Sta urlando, ora, ma non importa, perché l’unica cosa che importa è che Foggy capisca, che Foggy la smetta di pensare a lui come una persona _nobile_ , come qualcuno di cui potersi innamorare. «Non sai cosa mi tengo dentro, non sai cosa vorrei fare, non—»

Foggy lo bacia, e tutto si blocca. Si bloccano i rumori dalla strada, si bloccano gli odori dal piano di sopra, si blocca il fiume in piena che stava per uscire sfondando il suo nodo alla gola — non esiste altro che la sensazione delle labbra di Foggy contro le sue, e della sua mano calda e gentile sulla guancia, e del battito del suo cuore così veloce ma ancora così incredibilmente calmo.

Matt aspetta questo momento da _anni_ (sei, forse, a essere brutalmente onesti) e per un secondo non riesce a trattenersi, afferra Foggy per la camicia e risponde al bacio come se fosse il suo ultimo desiderio di fronte al patibolo, finché la realtà non gli ripiomba addosso e si stacca via bruscamente, cercando di allontanarsi e finendo contro lo schienale del divano.

« _Foggy_ ,» dice, di nuovo, e se prima sembrava un lamento ora sembra quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime, ma Foggy fa _shh_ e si avvicina ancora e lo bacia di nuovo. Stavolta comincia violento — Matt _vuole_ che sia violento, vuole fargli capire cosa significa stare con lui, vuole farlo fuggire, ma Foggy asseconda il suo assalto e piano piano lo calma, rallentano, diventa tutto più languido, più dolce, e quando alla fine si staccano Matt si sente il cuore così gonfio che sembra sul punto di scoppiare.

«Matt, so tutto. So che pensi di essere una persona orribile e che hai pensieri di cui non sei fiero, ma so anche quello che _fai_ , quello che _scegli_ di fare, e che non c’è persona più buona di te in tutta Hell’s Kitchen. Non c’è nessun altro che si preoccupa degli altri come fai tu, che si sacrifica per gli altri come fai tu, che morirebbe per questa città, che a essere sinceri non è uno scenario che mi piaccia particolarmente, ma è anche per questo che ti amo.»

Oh.

Foggy gli sfiora una guancia col pollice e si rende conto di star piangendo, un pochino, ma non importa ora, non importa _nulla_ , non quando c’è la bocca di Foggy sulla sua, non quando Foggy sa tutto e lo ama lo stesso.

«Anch’io,» dice, quando ritrova fiato, poi lo bacia di nuovo.

E questa volta non deve indovinare il suo sorriso, non deve cercarne tracce nell’aria e immaginare come potrebbe essere, perché ora può sentirlo direttamente contro il proprio, disegnarlo con le labbra e sciogliersi quando si apre in un sospiro solo per lui. Torna con una mano ai segni stropicciati della sua camicia, dove l’aveva afferrato prima, e passa timidamente le dita dell’altra tra i suoi capelli.

Potrebbe morire ora e non avrebbe nient’altro da chiedere alla vita.

Poi Foggy gli morde un labbro e okay, forse non proprio.

Non sa come finiscano sul letto senza rompersi nulla, perché tutto il suo mondo è ridotto al collo di Foggy finalmente a sua disposizione, alla sua pelle morbida e ai suoi brividi leggeri quando ci passa sopra i denti. Foggy si stacca per un secondo ma solo per spingerlo sul materasso e poi salire sopra di lui, inchiodarlo al letto con un altro bacio bruciante e poi iniziare a spogliarlo come se i suoi vestiti l’avessero offeso personalmente.

Matt sente un piccolo _oh_ mentre tira fuori la testa dalla felpa e la lancia via, poi Foggy si siede a cavallo delle sue cosce e gli passa un dito lungo il petto.

«Dove ho già visto questa maglia?» chiede, e vorrebbe essere scherzoso, ma a Matt si secca la gola di fronte alla vampata di desiderio che il suo tono leggero non riesce a nascondere.

Vorrebbe rispondere _nel mio armadio_ , ma qualche passaggio si perde per strada e quello che esce dalla sua bocca è: «Ti amo.»

Il cuore di Foggy in questo momento è il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito.

Una volta iniziato è come se non riuscisse più a smettere. Glielo sospira Foggy fa scomparire anche la sua maglietta e gli accarezza i fianchi come se avesse tra le mani una cosa preziosa, glielo preme nella pelle in una scia di baci mentre Foggy si sbottona la camicia con mani tremanti, e se a un certo punto smette di mormorarlo è solo perché la sua bocca è impegnata in questioni più importanti.

Non riesce a smettere nemmeno di toccarlo — dopo giorni in cui si irrigidiva alla sua sola presenza ora è come aver interrotto un digiuno forzato, e si sta ubriacando di questa libertà assoluta. Quando gli stringe le dita tra i capelli e Foggy geme è come una rivelazione divina, e il suono che si lascia sfuggire quando gli graffia la schiena è semplicemente osceno.

Foggy si raddrizza col fiato corto e inizia a combattere con la propria cintura. «Dio, Matt, sei bellissimo.»

«Anche tu.»

La risata di Foggy si interrompe bruscamente quando Matt lo afferra e lo bacia come se volesse entrargli dentro, perché non sta scherzando, perché Foggy _è_ bellissimo e darebbe un braccio per poterlo vedere davvero, sì, ma non ne ha bisogno per saperlo, e se Foggy non vuole credere alle sue parole dovrà trovare un modo diverso per farglielo capire.

Foggy è bellissimo e incredibilmente agile, perché in qualche modo riesce a sfilarsi i pantaloni senza staccarsi da lui per un secondo e poi parte all’attacco dei suoi.

Il solo _odore_ di Foggy gli strappa un gemito dal petto.

«Shh, ehi,» mormora, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Alza i fianchi, così.»

Matt esegue gli ordini perché nel suo cervello non c’è più spazio per un pensiero proprio. Si lascia sfilare i pantaloni di dosso, indietreggia lungo il materasso come richiesto, lascia scivolare Foggy tra le proprie gambe aperte e quando Foggy infine si abbassa e si preme contro di lui—

«Respira, Matty.»

Facile, per lui.

Ogni respiro gli riempie la gola dell’odore di loro due, _insieme_ , pelle e sudore e eccitazione, e avere Foggy sopra di lui è come essere avvolto completamente dalle sue fiamme. Lo bacia, quasi febbricitante, e poi deve aggrapparsi alle sue spalle mentre getta la testa all’indietro in un gemito silenzioso quando le dita di Foggy si stringono attorno alle erezioni di entrambi.

«Non sai quante cose vorrei farti,» ansima Foggy, stringendo le dita, e Matt ride senza fiato.

«Fog, non hai idea—» Spinge contro di lui, stringe le dita, e Matt si trova a corto d’aria. «La prossima volta.»

«Certo,» sospira, ma il suo battito sussulta sorpreso, e Matt lo deve baciare.

È la cosa più naturale del mondo, alla fine, muoversi insieme, scambiarsi baci e frasi a mezza bocca. Sembra un attimo e già è sull’orlo del precipizio, ma non sono solo le dita di Foggy, l’erezione intrappolata contro la sua — ogni suono, ogni sapore gli fa perdere la testa, ogni più piccolo gemito soffocato e il sudore fra i loro corpi e il rumore pornografico di ogni loro movimento. Passa una gamba attorno ai fianchi di Foggy e _spinge_ , stringendo i denti, perché se non può durare più a lungo ha intenzione di portare Foggy con sé.

« _Matt._ » 

Lo bacia, un urto urgente di lingue e denti, e i suoi movimenti si fanno più rapidi mentre i suoi fianchi perdono il ritmo, e Matt riesce a sentire il suo orgasmo prima che arrivi, il sangue che pulsa, il respiro soffocato in gola, ed è questo che spinge lui oltre il precipizio.

Nella confusione perfetta del piacere sente Foggy imprecare, stringerglisi addosso, e quando riesce a sentire il _sapore_ del suo orgasmo quasi viene una seconda volta.

Foggy è un gentiluomo e crolla al suo fianco, invece di cadergli addosso, ma Matt gli si appiccica lo stesso prima ancora di aver ripreso fiato. Tra qualche minuto si preoccuperà di dettagli come docce e lenzuola, ma per ora Foggy lo sta abbracciando stretto mentre sorride contro i suoi capelli, e non importa altro.

Si potrebbe anche addormentare così, in realtà, se Mathilda non emergesse dal fondo del letto con un gran strapparsi di seta e uno sferzare di coda. Si avvicina guardinga e si ferma appena sbatte contro i loro piedi, si siede, e dopo un lungo momento di silenzio in cui sembra giudicarli si acciambella in fondo al letto. «Mraaaao.»

Foggy inizia a tremare, all’improvviso, poi scoppia a ridere.

Matt inizia a preoccuparsi vagamente.

«Mio Dio, non fare quella faccia, non è—» Un altro attacco di risatine, e le sopracciglia di Matt stanno sparendo tra i suoi capelli. «Abbiamo fatto tutto al contrario, Matt. La gente normale prima si dichiara, poi va a vivere insieme, poi adotta animali.»

«E ti dispiace?»

Foggy sorride. (Lo sa per certo, perché continua a sorridere anche mentre lo bacia.)

Mathilda rotola giù dal letto soffiando offesa quando Matt sbatte Foggy contro il materasso, ma nessuno dei due ci fa particolarmente caso.

*

*

*

«Non c’è più spazio in questa stanza.»

«Davvero?» chiede Matt, innocente, e Karen ridacchia al suo fianco mentre Foggy lotta con lo scatolone che ha tra le braccia per liberarsi almeno una mano e salutare entrambi con un medio alzato.

«Ehi Matt, indonvina cosa sto facendo—»

«C’è un po’ di spazio nell’angolo,» dice Karen, la carta di giornale che fruscia quando la usa per indicare un punto vago della stanza, per poi tornare a scartare tazze insieme a Matt.

« _Potreste_ effettivamente aiutarmi, eh.»

«Non mi pagate abbastanza,» ribatte allegra, scorrendo di credenza in credenza per trovare posto alla (assurda) quantità di piatti e bicchieri e posate che Foggy si è portato dietro e ha mollato nelle loro mani “così almeno potete rendervi utili”.

(«Matt, hai mai incontrato _mia madre_? Potrei dormire per terra sopra un materassino gonfiabile, per quanto le importerebbe, ma nessun gentiluomo che si rispetti può vivere senza un servizio completo da dodici persone per ogni evenienza. Non pensi agli _ospiti_ , Franklin?»)

Matt non ha mai avuto così tanta roba tra i piedi in tutta la sua vita, nel suo salotto c’è a mala pena spazio per mettere un piede davanti all’altro, Mathilda è stata esiliata in bagno per il suo bene e non ha smesso di brontolare un secondo, e c’è un sorriso idiota sulla sua faccia che non riuscirebbe a mandare via neanche se volesse.

«Non capisco da dove è uscita tutta questa roba,» confessa Foggy dopo aver incastrato lo scatolone tra il muro e un comodino, asciugandosi la fronte mentre contempla il caos che ha conquistato metà dell’appartamento. «Non sembrava così tanta, prima.»

«E metà delle tue cose era già qui.»

«Il giorno che smetterai di rinfacciarci questa storia sarà sempre troppo tardi, Karen,» dice Foggy. Matt continua a scartare piatti e sorridere al mondo, soprattutto quando sente gli occhi di Foggy scorrergli addosso e il suo cuore accelerare appena.

Sorride perché adesso ha un intero set di piatti in ceramica con decori in rilievo con cui stupire gli ospiti che non ha. Sorride perché ora può andare da Foggy e prendergli una mano, premersela sul petto e far sentire anche a lui cosa succede quando sono vicini. Sorride perché la sua vita è sempre un disastro ma è diventata improvvisamente un po’ perfetta, e nonostante sia terrorizzato al pensiero di quello che li aspetta ogni giorno, ne vale la pena.

Ne vale la pena per le mattine in cui fanno tardi insieme e, come se non bastassero le proteste di Mathilda, poi in ufficio devono anche sopportare le frecciatine di Karen; ne vale la pena per le sere in cui Foggy lo aspetta nel loro letto pronto a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi cosa, per le notti in cui Matt si addormenta con una scia di baci premuta contro il collo e Mathilda che ronfa piano acciambellata contro la sua pancia.

E okay, non avranno fatto le cose con ordine, ma Matt non è mai stato un grande fan delle regole, soprattutto se a infrangerle il risultato è questo.

Non ha ancora capito cosa ha fatto per meritarsi una fortuna del genere, ma è pronto a lottare contro il mondo intero per proteggerla.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning:** self-worth issues che metà bastava, comportamenti vagamente autodistruttivi, denial, Matt being Matt ‘nsomma; a un certo punto viene descritto un breve attacco di panico (sono cinque righe al massimo, ma better safe than sorry).
> 
> ALLORA! *stappa spumante e se lo versa in testa* È FINITA!!! Non la fic più lunga che abbia mai scritto (...per poco) ma sicuramente lo sproloquio peggiore, e niente, alla fine l'ho odiata ma le voglio anche un sacco bene, quare id faciam nescio, etc etc. Meno sentimenti, più note:
> 
> \- [questa](http://lovemeow.com/2015/03/stevie-the-blind-cat-changed-this-mans-life-forever/) è la gatta cui è ispirata Mathilda. avevo deciso di chiamarla Lucia come la santa _prima_ di scoprire che è una cosa che fanno sul serio in un sacco di gattili, perchè siamo tutti un branco di gente senza immaginazione.
> 
> \- chi mi conosce sa che ho una certa esperienza di gatti, ma non ho mai avuto gatti ciechi. ho cercato di usare il buon senso nel descrivere i comportamenti di Mathilda, ma se c’è qualcosa di completamente inverosimili ditemelo pure, mi fa sempre piacere correggere. in generale però è tutto ripreso da storie di vita vissuta, mie o altrui. sì, anche il gatto che cade dalla finestra e finisce nel terrazzo di sotto. giuro.
> 
> \- (però non prendete questa fic come un vademecum ai gatti ciechi, perchè Matt e Foggy fanno le cose abbastanza a caso e non tutte sono giuste. adottate gatti responsabilmente.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [{Fanart} Following Proper Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218931) by [MalRhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy)




End file.
